Through the Years: A Story about Me
by Fordina
Summary: Complete! A girl who loves one that she thinks she can never have... An anime character... Will she ever meet him? And how can she deal with everything else that's going on in her life? Truly.. Digimon DOES show up in this story... R&R!
1. They Meet

Uh… Okay! This is a fic that was inspired by on the fic done by Mistress Kaikari… I think she changed her name though… Yup… It is now Bouzi Neo…. ^^ But this fic is completely different. So no worries of copy write ^^ And if someone thinks it to similar… And if Bouzi Neo thinks it's to similar then tell me and I will take it off ^^ I don't want to offend anyone ^^ And I wasn't even going to post this fic anyway… But my friend is making me ^^ She likes it… Probably 'cause she's in it ^^ But I like this one too…  
  
Ken: Are you done yet?  
  
Fordina: Almost Ken-chan… Just have to put up the disclaimer.  
  
Ken: I'll do it, I know how much it depresses you.  
  
Fordina: Why thank you Ken. You're to kind.  
  
Ken: Fordina does not own Digimon… Or any of the characters, no matter how much she wants too.  
  
Fordina: Got that right! Oh! Even though this isn't all that important I just I should tell you that this story is kinda based on me. Some of the events are true. Some aren't. ^^ Just thought I would tell ya that.  
  
Ken: Some of these events are true?!  
  
Fordina: Yes… Some are. But you'll have to wait until more chaps are up to know what he's worrying about ^^  
  
Ken: I can't believe that's true… My poor Ford-chan [Hugs]  
  
Fordina: [Hugs back] Thank you Ken-chan. Now I think we should get on with the fic don't you? I think so!  
  
  
  
  
  
"-" = Talking.  
  
'-'= Thinking.  


Through the Years:

A Story About Me

By: Fordina

Chapter 1

I'm just sitting in my room. I'm bored. As usual. I guess you could ask 'Why don't you go out and see your friends?' Well that would be the thing to do…. If I had any. That's right I'm a loner, so obviously I don't have any friends. But I have Ken. I'll always have Ken. You don't know who Ken is? Well look around my room. He's all over it. Ken Ichijouji. Man…. I don't know how any one can not just fall into his deep violet eyes. They're so full of life…. Yes he used to be the Digimon Kaiser. But that was before. And sure he may still have that evilness some where deep inside of him. But he keeps it hidden. He's not out going, he's shy and tends to stick to the sidelines. Like me. That's one of the reasons why I love him so much. How I wish I could be with him. But whenever I tell people this they just tell me I'm crazy for falling for a cartoon character. But he's not just a 'Cartoon character' he's real. I know he is. And I'll find him some day. Either that or he'll find me. 

As usual I'm sitting at my computer, just typing away not doing anything of importance. Unless I'm writing my stories. And Ken is always with me when I do so I write them a lot. He's my inspiration, my muse! Sometime when I listen real close I can hear him talking to me. Giving me ideas. Telling me what should happen next. And he's always right. Of course he is a genius, so there's no doubt in that. I stop typing to daydream. Daydream about Ken. It would be so wonderful to see him in real life. Have him near me. Comfort me when things get out of hand. Kiss me. Touch me. Anything. I would do anything just to have him near me! I don't care if that means having to become a anime character, I'll do it. Some how…. 

It feels like some one is watching me. It's getting colder in here by the second. I start to type again. Try to get this feeling out of my head. Doesn't work it's still there. I stop typing once again and get up looking around for something anything that could be giving me this weird feeling. There's nothing. I take a deep breath and sit back down. Suddenly I feel something on my neck. A warm breath. It sent tingles of pleasure down my body. It happens again only this time closer to my ear, then I hear the softest and sweetest voice ever.

"I'm here," It said. But I'm not sure who it is. The voice is so familiar. But I can't put my finger on it. Suddenly I feel something lap across my ear. Somebody is licking my ear! It stops and the voice comes back. "Come with me, you're not happy here. I can make you happy," The voice is so calming, that I just can't refuse. I slowly get up off of my chair and just stood there. I felt two strong arms wrap around me and start to push me towards the computer screen. I tried to stop since we were going to walk into my desk but the figure just kept pushing me forward. I thought for sure we were going to walk into it, so I closed my eyes and waited to crash. But it never came, instead I found myself lying on grass. The greenest grass I had ever seen. I looked around amazed. This place was beautiful. I felt the two arms around me again. Their touch was so loving I couldn't help but lean into them. A head was placed on top of mine, and I felt brave enough to speak. 

"Who are you?" I asked quietly. Afraid to break the silence. 

"I thought you already knew. You did wish for me to come," He whispered in my ear. I was taken aback by this. Ask him to come…. Oh my god!

"K-ken?" I asked shakily. 

"None other," He said as he started to kiss my neck. I lifted my head to give him better access, then moaned in pleasure.

"I-I can't believe this," I gasped out. "I've been wanting this for so long."

"As have I," Ken told me. He-he's been waiting for me? I can't believe that.

"Bu-but why would you want me? I'm nothing…. An insect," I mumbled. Ken stopped what he was doing and looked at me.

"You are not and insect, you are not nothing, you're Tracilee. And that's who I love," Oh my gosh! Ken, Ken Ichijouji just said he loved me….. I'm shocked. 

"You, you can't mean that…. No body can love me," I said lowering my head at the truth.

"But I do," Ken said as he leaned in closer and kissed me on the lips. It was gentle, but so full of passion and love. Maybe he does love me. When we separated I just had to ask.

"Ar-are we in the Digital World?"

"Yes, what do you think?" Ken asked looking around. 

"It's beautiful. I've never seen anything like it. Are the other Digidestined here?" I asked, eager to meet them all. Ken nodded and got up.

"Would you like to meet them?" He asked extending him hand. I nodded and took it. "They're over by Primary Village," Ken said as we started walking. 

"Is Wormmon there?"

"Yes, as are all the other Digimon," Ken smiled. I smiled back. It felt good to smile. I haven't done it in a while. I used to say that there was no point to smile. I guess I was wrong. "Just over this hill," Ken told me. 

"Okay," I said as I tried to contain my excitement. I don't think it was working to well though. As we made our way over the hill some one shouted. 

"Ken!" That voice belonged to none other then Daisuke Motomiya. 

"Hi Dai!" Ken called back. The others looked up after hearing Daisuke and Ken's call. We made our way to the group and I could feel all of them staring at me. 

"Ken, whose that?" Miyako asked pointing at me. I still can't believe I'm meeting the Digidestined!

"Oh sorry, you guys this is Tracilee, my girlfriend," I could hear gasps all around. I tried my hardest to contain mine! His girlfriend…. Ken Ichijouji wants me to be his girlfriend…. Oh…. My…. Gosh…. I can't believe this! 

"Oh cool, I'm Daisuke but people just call me Dai," Daisuke said as he reached out his hand. 

"I-I know who you are! I know who all of you are!" They all looked at me funny but I ignored them and kept going. "I'm like one of your biggest fans. I've seen all your episodes, I have two of your CDs, all your movies, your pictures are all over my walls! I write stories about you guys all the time…. Well they're mostly about Ken but you're all in them!" I just kept babbling until Ken put a hand on my shoulder. 

"Trac, calm down. They don't know about your world," He whispered. I 'Oh'd' and shut up looking embarrassed. 

"Um… sorry, just a little nervous I guess. So introduce your selves?" I asked shakily. 

"But I thought you said--" Dai was cut off by some one. 

"Traci?" It asked. That voice…. It was so very familiar, but again I couldn't place it. 

"Yes?" I asked. Somebody stepped out from behind Taichi.

"Traci! It is you!" She started running towards me, I still didn't know who this person was. But I thought I would play along for now. Well the person did seem very familiar. "It's been so long! I can't believe I still recognized you! You've changed so much!" I thought I better ask who this person was before this got out of hand.

"Um…. Who are you?" I asked as the girl let go of me. 

"You don't remember me?"

"No, sorry."

"It's me Jen, Jennifer Harper." 

To be continued…  
  
  
  
Fordina: So? What did you guys think?  
  
Ken: I like it. But I liked it before so…  
  
Fordina: ^o^ *smiles* I'm glad! Well now all I need to know if what everyone else thinks! So that's why I need *points* you, yes you to review and tell me what you think! ^o^ 'Cause personally I love this story… And I love to write it… So I'm going to continue no matter what you say… I just may not post up the chaps ^o^  
  
Ken: But you have to post up the chapters, I mean… This is one of your best stories.  
  
Fordina: *Sigh* Don't I know it… And I've worked really hard on it too ^o^ But it's all up to you guys! And if I don't get any reviews… Well either no ones reading this fic… Or you're all just too lazy! Lol! Just kidding! I'm lazy too! Don't worry! ^o^  
  
Ken: I think we should end this.  
  
Fordina: Me too. And this might be the first and last chap you see for a while… I'm going away for summer. So I won't be able to post. I might get another chap up before I leave… But I'm not sure ^o^ Either way I hope you all enjoyed the first one! And remember to review! ^o^ 


	2. Do I know You?

Well. I didn't find any time to put the next chap up before I left. But that's only because ff.net was down! It was sad. I couldn't even read a little before I left.  
  
Ken: Poor For-chan.  
  
Fordina: Thank you Ken. But now. I can put it up! Because I'm back!  
  
Ken: Yay!  
  
Fordina: ^^ Don't ya just love this guy? *points to Ken-chan* You know you do!  
  
Daisuke: What about me?!  
  
Fordina: We love you too 'Suke-chan!  
  
Takeru: And me?  
  
Fordina: 'Keru-kun! You know I can't live without any of you! So that's why you all went with me on vacation!  
  
Ken, Takeru, Daisuke: Yay! ^^  
  
Fordina: ^^ Glad you're all so happy! So yeah. I don't own Digimon. Never have never will. But I do own Jen and Tracilee. Well. I don't really own Jen. I just kinda borrowed her. ^^ She's my friend too ^^ And I think I own myself. Unless I was sold on the black market again. I hate it when that happens!  
  
Ken: Calm down Ford-chan.  
  
Fordina: I'm calm. See? This is me being calm! ^^ And all through the story. All the ppl that are NOT Digimon characters belong to me. Just don't tell them I said that ^^ They would all kill me ^^

"-" = Talking.  
  
'-'= Thinking.

Through the Years:

A Story About Me

By: Fordina

Chapter 2

I really had no idea whom this person was. I don't remember ever meeting a girl named Jennifer Collerone! 

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" I asked.

"You really don't remember me?" She asked, she seemed a bit hurt.

"I'm sorry I really don't. Maybe if you explained where we met then I might remember," I suggested. 

"Okay, we were in an art class together for two years, then we kinda got split up, I guess because we lived on different parts of town…. We exchanged phone numbers but never kept in contact," She told me. I still couldn't remember her. "I guess you were just to busy with your other friends… I mean I guess it's as much my fault as it is yours, I didn't phone you either!"

"I'm sorry, I still don't remember you. I don't remember much of my childhood. Most of it has been blocked out of my mind," I told her. I wanted to remember her…. But I didn't want to go back to remember my childhood. From what I can remember none of it was good. 

"Oh…. Well that's okay. We can start over!" She said cheerfully. 

"Sure," I said. "But we still haven't finished introductions."

"Oh right," Daisuke said. "Like I said I'm Daisuke, but just call me Dai," He said extending his hand, I shook it politely. 

"I'm Miyako."

"Iori."

"Sora," I was a little reluctant to shake her hand… but I did out of kindness. (A/N: Hehe Kindness = Ken!)

"I'm Mimi!" 

"Jyou."

"Hikari, it's nice to meet you."

"You too," I told her. 

"I'm Takeru," He said as I shook his hand. 

"Yamato," If I wasn't so in love with Ken… I could really go for a guy like Yamato.

"Koushiro."

"I'm Taichi, and this here as you already know is my girlfriend Jen," Then he leaned in closer to me and whispered. "If you haven't noticed yet she too is from the real world," I just nodded. 

"It's nice to meet all of you!" I smiled. 

"Ken!" A small voice whined. I looked down to find the ever so cute Wormmon, trying to scurry up Ken's leg.

"What is it Wormmon?" Ken asked picking his partner up. Wormmon proceeded to whisper something to him. "Are you sure?" Ken asked. The little worm nodded. "Alright. It seems that I have to leave you guys." 

"Why?" The group asked. They had just finished taking out all the supplies for the picnic.

"Um… I rather not say at the moment…. But I'll be sure to fill you in on anything important later on…" Ken stammered. Accepting the answer the group nodded and went back to eating. "Trac, I can take you home if you wish or you can stay here. I know Taichi knows how to get you home," Ken asked me. 

"Can't I come with you?" I asked. My eyes pleading. 

"I don't think so…." He trailed off. 

"Please!" I was begging now… and I was fully aware of that. "It's not like your going any where dangerous… I mean what can be more dangerous then the Digital World?" I asked looking around. 

"Actually it could be dangerous. And I don't want to risk your safety!" Ken whispered loudly to me. 

"What kind of danger could I be in if I have you there to protect me?" I asked. Ken blushed. 

"You know I can't say no to you," He told me. I smirked. 

"Actually I didn't. But I do now!" He sighed. 

"Oh all right! You can come with me!" I didn't think it would be that easy.

"Yay!" I yelled. A bit to loudly. Daisuke looked over and asked if we were okay. Ken and I nodded and said our good byes to the group and started off on our way. 

We were a little ways from Primary Village now, so I thought it would be safe to ask. "Ken?"

"Hmm?" He looked at me.

"Where are we going?" 

"_You_ are going home," He told me. 

"But, but I thought I was going with you? You said I could come!" 

"It's to dangerous! I can't risk anything happening to you! Do you not understand that?!" He was yelling at me now…. I finally get to meet him in real life and I've already pissed him off. I'm such a baka!

"I'm sorry," I said quietly looking down at the ground. 

"Trac, look it's not that I don't want you around…. It's just that, it's not safe, and you don't have anything of your own to protect you, I mean I have Wormmon and you," I cut him off. 

"I have you. Ken I'm not some helpless little girl! I can take care of myself!" I cried. Then added more softly. "For the longest time I'd been waiting for someone to take me away from my life, to take me anywhere that wasn't where I was. You did that Ken, and not even in my wildest dreams would I have thought that you would be the one to take me away, so don't you see Ken? I can't go back, I have no life there, here I'll always have you." 

"Oh, Traci," He said as he brought me close for a hug. "I'll always be here, don't you ever doubt that."

"Oh god Ken, just please don't leave me like everyone else did, please!" I cried into his shirt. 

"I won't, I promise. I'll always be here."

To be continued.  


Fordina: Well.? How was the next chap?  
  
Ken: *Sniff* I'm sorry I couldn't take you with me. Where was I going anyway?  
  
Fordina: I can't tell you! It would ruin it for everyone!  
  
Ken: Whisper it to me?  
  
Fordina: *Thinks* Oh, all right. *Whispers in Ken's ear*  
  
Ken: Uh huh. Oh. Yeah? Uh huh. Oh okay.  
  
Fordina: Now tell no one! I can't have you telling everyone the ending to the story now can I?  
  
Ken: *Shakes head* Nope. Your secret is safe with me!  
  
Fordina: Good. Oh I can't wait to get another chap up! I just love this story so much!. So tell me what ya think in a review. ^^ It would be greatly appreciated! ^^ Till next time!  
  
Ken: Review! 


	3. Getting to know You again

Well… Here's another chapter! Thanks to all that reviewed the last two ^o^ Even if it were only three of you! But hey… Reviews are reviews ne? 

Ken: True enough. 

Fordina: Right… So I guess I should get on with the next chapter. 

Ken: The Disclaimer?

Fordina: Oh right! I don't own Digimon. But I do however own… Or at least borrowed all other characters in this story… 

But I think that's all for now. So… On with the story!

"-" = Talking

'-' = Thinking

Through the Years,

A Story About Me

By: Fordina

Chapter 3

Needless to say Ken wouldn't let me come with him…. but after a while I was okay with it. He's only trying to keep me safe. 

So here I am now, back in the real world, alone, no one to care for me, and no one for me to care for. But Ken said that he would be back. And I have no choice but to believe him. I mean he wouldn't lie to me… I hope. 

I get up and walk over to my bed where I then proceed to flop down onto, and sigh heavily. My mother is out. I don't have any siblings. And my father is half way across town. I'm bored as hell. 

__

'I wish Ken would come soon,' I pleaded silently in my head. I flopped over to my side a stared at the wall. 

'Jennifer… Hmm… that name still doesn't ring any bells…' I thought…. _'Hey… Don't I still have my old address book?'_ Curious if I could find it I got up off my bed and trotted over to my dresser. Opening it I find that this might be a harder task then I thought. It was a mess. _'Well no better time to start and clean it,'_ I told myself. 

As I start to file through it I came to the decision that I have _way_ to much stuff! _'Nope…. Nope…. That's not it…. that's not it either….'_ I was getting frustrated. I had been looking through all three of my dressers and I had found nothing! 

Finally I could see a small book. _'Yes! Finally!' _I shouted in my head. Flipping through it I finally find the 'J' section and look up her name. _'Let's see…. Jackie… Jacquelyn…. Jennifer…. Jill… Wait… back up… Jennifer… So I do know her!'_ Finding that I didn't have anything better to do I thought I would try the number. See if she still lives there. 

Grabbing the phone I dialed the number. '564-8976,' I said as I dialed. It rang about 5 times before someone picked up. 

"Hello?" Asked the voice of a young child. 

I started to get nervous for some reason, "Um… hello, is um… Jennifer there?"

"Yeah hold on," There was quiet then, "Jen!!!" She girl yelled. I cringed on my end of the phone. 

"Stacey! Do you have to be so loud?!" I heard a familiar voice scold. "Hello?"

"Um… Hi, it's um… Tracilee…" Why did I phone her?

"Oh! Hi!" She greeted her voice cheery. 

"Hi… Um I was just looking through my old phone book and I found your number… so I thought I would see if you still lived there… I guess…" I was stuttering and I knew it. I always do this when I don't really want to do something. I mean sure I want to get to know this person… but I hate phones. 

"No problem! I was actually going to look for your number!" How can she keep her voice so happy?

"Ahh... That's great so…" I can't think of anything to say. 

"So yeah, I'm glad we met up again. Hey I was wondering… how'd ya meet Ken?" Simple question. Answer it with a simple answer. 

"Well… he just kinda showed up in my room…" Smart move. 

"Really?" She sounded disbelieving. 

"Ah, yeah."

"Hey that's pretty cool! Same thing happen with me and Tai… 'Cept he just kinda showed up after one of my soccer games… It wasn't one of our best games…" She trailed off… Soccer must mean a lot to her. 

"Oh… Cool…" Was all I could think of saying. Baka! 

"Yeah."

"So… um you play soccer?" Well duh!!

"Yeah! It's one of my favourite things to do!!" Well that got her in a better mood…

"Well that's pretty neat…" 

"Sure is! Do you play?" 

"Um… not really… I used to be on a team… but I was never that good… and I wasn't really enjoying it all that much so…" Why am I telling her this? **_'Because you trust her,'_** A voice in my head told me. _'Trust her? I just met her!!'_ I told it. **_'No you haven't. You've known her for years! You've just let yourself forget!!'_** I was getting tired of this 'Voice' I don't even know what it is!!

"Traci? You there?" Jennifer! I had completely forgot I was talking to her. 

"Yeah I'm here… Sorry I just got… ahh… preoccupied with something… No biggy," I told her. 

"Oh good. Well listen I have to go so I'll talk with ya later!! Bybye!!" And she hung up. 

Sighing I put the phone back on the cradle and lied back down on my bed. Talking to people isn't getting any easier. I thought that would come over time. I was wrong. You see I was never a good speaker. So I don't really say anything at all. Unless I'm with my friends. And that's not many people so I tend to keep to myself quite a bit. But I'm alright with that. I like to be alone. Most of the time. But sometimes I just crave human touch. It's like a drug of some sort. But I never usually get it. Ken was the first person to hug me that way. It felt odd… But wonderful at the same time. I don't know how to explain it. 

I felt I was just about to fall asleep when I felt my bed creak and move down a bit. Startled I sat up only to find two arms get wrapped around me. I was starting to panic, but then I saw violet/black hair and I leaned right into the embrace. Ken. My savior. Even when he was just a Anime character he still brought a little bit of light to my life. But now he's real. And he's mine. 

He lets go of me and I look at him. 

"Why did you come to me?" I asked my voice no more then a whisper. 

"Because I love you," Was all he said before he took my chin in his palm and brought me forth for a kiss. It was sweet and tender. I've felt nothing like it before now. I was in heaven. 

I pulled away and told him, "But you just met me. You can't love me," My head was bowed in shame. 

"I've known you for years. You've just let your heart forget," He whispered in my ear. Let my heart forget…. Wasn't that what the voice in my head told me about Jennifer? But I don't understand. Why would I let my heart forget? My memory isn't all that good. I know that I tried to block out a lot of things…. But I didn't think I blocked out this much! I don't even remember going to an art class…. Never mind gaining a friend. Trust me I would have remembered something like that. Friends don't come easy for me. And once I do gain one, they usually leave. 

Not long after Ken announced that he had to leave. Reluctantly I let him leave. Back to where ever it is that he comes from. I still don't know how he managed to get here to the real world. Perhaps one day I'll be able to find out. Until then I can only ponder. 

~~~~

Well… That ends another chapter… What did you guys think? As good as the other ones? As bad as the other ones? Somewhere in between? 

Miyako: C'mon girl! Have a little more faith then that in your writing! You're good! All your friends say so!!

Fordina: *Sigh* I know they do… But I need to know what *they* think! *Points to readers* 

Ken: So make sure you review… 

Miyako: Yeah! It's not hard! You just press the little blue button at the bottom of the page! See? Easy!

Fordina: Thank you Miya-chan for informing everyone… So until next chapter and remember to… 

Miyako: Review!


	4. Enter Zaira

Okay… Another chap for you to read! Hmm… I'm finally getting some reviews for this… And everyone seems to like it… Well… All but one. That was harsh dude! Major harsh!! I just want to send a giant thank you to '"The Price Is Right" Fan' who defended me! I'd like to strangle who ever that was too… *Mumbles about the rudeness of people*

Ken: Calm down Ford-chan

Fordina: I'll try… I'll get off my fat ass you dumb ass…

Ken: Fordina…?

Fordina: No one tells me what to do… *Continues to mumble*

Ken: Oh dear… I don't think she'll be able to do the disclaimers today… So I'll do them. Fordina does not own Digimon. But she does own or borrowed all the non-Digimon characters in this story. 

"-" = Talking.  
  
'-'= Thinking.

Through the Years:

A Story About Me

By: Fordina

Chapter 4

I'm at school… Sitting in the Cafeteria… Since I never bring a lunch and I don't have any money on me I'm just writing… As always… You can always find me with some sort of book in my hands… Be it an actual book that I'm reading from or some sort of writing notebook. Nobody says anything. And if they do… Well I don't hear it… 

I'm snapped out of my trance by the sound of something slamming on the table that I'm sitting at. 

"Hey there!" The person greeted. I look up to be met by two brown eyes. As I study the face a little while more I realize that it's Jennifer. 

"Jennifer! Hey," I say as she sits down and starts to eat some of the food she has on her tray. 

"Hey there Traci! I didn't even know you went to this school!" She said as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Well I didn't know you went here either…" I told her as I stared at my notebook. 

"What ya got there?" She asked referring to my notebook. 

I quickly close it before she has a chance to read any of it. "It's nothing…" 

"Doesn't look like nothing… Come on! Let's see it!" She persisted. I shook my head. 

"No… No one can see the contents of this book… It's… It's personal…" I tell her. 

She grins. Why does that bring a weary sense to me? "I know what's in it…" She teases. 

"No, no I'm certain you don't," I told her. 

"I bet I do… Doesn't have anything to do with…" She leans in closer and whispers, "Ken does it?" I blush and her grin grows wider. "I knew it!" She yelled out, causing many people to look in our direction. 

"Keep it down will ya?!" I hissed, then sighed. "Yes… Some of the stuff does have to do with…" I lowered my voice, "Ken…" 

"Then why don't you let me see it? It's not like I'm going to make fun of you for liking an Anime character!" Well I knew that much was true… Considering she herself has Taichi… 

I slowly let my grip loosen around the spiral notebook and carefully hand it to Jennifer. 

"Um… Here… I'll let you read some of it… Just don't go past page thirty… Please…" I begged slightly. 

She nodded. "No problemo! I didn't even need to read any of it… But since you insisted!" I sweatdropped. Me? Insisted she read it?! Why I oughta… "Whoa!" She broke me out of my thoughts again. "This is really good! You've got a talent for writing Trac!" 

I blush slightly at the complement. "Thanks…" 

"So…" She starts. "What's past page thirty?" She has that grin on again… And a gleam in her eyes… I don't like the looks of it one bit. 

"Nothing of your concern!" I tell her. But instead of nodding her head and giving me back my notebook she flips through the pages and stops on page thirty. "No! Please don't!" I pleaded. But she didn't listen. I sighed as she started to read, her eyes growing wide with each passing word. 

"Trac… I… I can't believe that you wrote this!" She cried. I held my breath for what might come next. "This is excellent! A little more then I usually like to read but still very good!" She handed me back my notebook. 

I looked at her shocked. "Th-thanks…" I said. Usually when people see what I write they freak and tell me that I shouldn't write this sort of thing. 

Just then the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. 

"We should get going… What do you have next?" Jennifer asked standing up and grabbing her backpack. 

"Math… Such a drag…" I told her. 

"Me too. Who do you got?" She asked as we made our way down the hall. 

"Mrs. Mackenzie. You?" I reply. 

"Mr. Carmen. I would give anything to have Mrs. Mackenzie again! She was the best last year!" Jennifer exclaimed. 

I laughed. "Yeah, but it can get pretty boring playing games all the time…" I sighed. "I need a challenge," I explained.

She laughed. "Then come to Mr. Carmen's class! Sometime I don't even get his stuff!" I laughed too. 

"This is my class… I'll see ya later!" Jennifer said as she ran towards her classroom. 

I sigh. "Why do I always feel so alone?" I asked quietly. 

I walk into my classroom to find my friend Zaira sitting in our usual seats. 

"Hey Zai-chan," I say as I sit down next to her. 

"Hey TL! I didn't see you at lunch? Didn't you go home?" She asked. 

"No, for some reason I decided to stay here. I ate with Jennifer," I told her. 

"Jennifer?" She asked. "Who's she?"

"A girl I used to know. But didn't know that I knew her…" I scrunched my face up. "Dang nabbit… I'm just confusing myself!" 

Zai-chan laughed. "Man… You know you watch way too much of that show! You're starting to say quotes without even trying!" 

"Yeah well…" I stutter. Just then Mrs. Mackenzie walks in and class begins. 

In the middle of copying notes Zaira nudges me. "TL, are we going to walk home together?" She asked. 

"I think so… You have Science next right?" I ask. She nodded. "Meet me next to our lockers then," I tell her. She nods again and I resume my note writing. 

Once the day finally ends I head over to my locker to meet up with Zaira. As I turn a corner I bump into someone. 

"Sorry," I said as I got up, gathering my books, as well as helping get the other persons books I knocked down. 

"It's not a problem Traci," I look up at the mention of my name. I had bumped into Jennifer. 

"Oh, hi Jennifer. Why are you in such a hurry?" I ask. Not failing to notice the stressed look on her face. 

"My dad can't come and pick me up so I was going to try and catch a ride with my friend Ashley, but she's probably gone by now…" She sighed. 

"You can come over to my place," I said before I could stop myself. 

She looked at me. "Really?" She asked. 

I nodded. "Yeah, its not a problem, my mom doesn't get home until after five so…" 

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" She said hugging me. 

Slightly shocked I hugged back. "It's no problem. Come on, I'm meeting my friend Zai-chan by our lockers," I said as she let go of me. 

"Zai-chan?" She asked. 

"Oh… Zaira. It's just a name I've always used for her," I told her blushing slightly. 

"Oh… Cool," She said as we made our way to the other side of the school. 

Making it to our lockers I saw Zaira already there waiting for me. "Hey TL!" She yelled. 

"Hey Zai-chan!" I greeted. She looked at Jennifer and I answered her unasked question. "This is Jennifer, Jennifer this is Zaira."

"Hiya Jen," Zaira said shaking Jennifer's hand. 

"Hey Zaira."

"Jennifer's coming over to my house, so she'll be walking with us," I informed Zaira. 

"If she must," She said jokingly, as she walked away hands on her hips and her nose high up in the air. 

"Zai-chan! Quit being so dramatic!" I yell as I run up to her. 

Jennifer laughs and runs to catch up to us. I don't usually act like this. But for some reason when ever I'm around Zaira… And I guess Jennifer now too… I get like this. It's always been something for me to ponder on… 

__

Tbc…

Well… That ends that chapter… Hope it went all right… If you find any errors then tell in your **_review_**, _which I know your going to give ^o^_, or even better in an email!

Ken: And hopefully you don't get another one of … those… kind of emails… 

Fordina: Yeah no kidding! Seriously, HARSH! *Says very slowly* 

Ken: Calm down.

Fordina: Well… I don't mind flames… But not like that!! So if you want to make fun of my work go ahead… I'll just get rid of it. I'm not getting rid of this one though because of the review I got from '"The Price Is Right" Fan'. Since he/she was nice enough to tell this guy off ^o^

Well… Until next chap! Ja ne! 


	5. Why Don’t You Believe Me?

So little time so many chapters!

Well I have another one up… Hope you guys are liking it so far! I know I like writing it… It's like a half true half not diary! 

Ken: So, a lot of this stuff is true?

Fordina: Yes, most of it actually… Well except for me meeting you in real life… That I can only wish for… ::Sigh:: 

Ken: There, there. 

Fordina: Thank you. Now, disclaimers. I hate doing this… It's so depressing. It just shows how little you do own, and how little a life you actually have… But I guess by reading this story you could probably figure that out anyway huh? Thought so! ^o^ 

Well, I don't own Digimon… And I don't really own any of the characters in this story either… Well, except for Tracilee… 'Cause that's kinda me ^o^ Lol… So yeah… Hope you like it and don't forget to review! 

= Talking.  
  
_'-'= Thinking._  


Through the Years:

A Story about Me

By: Fordina

Chapter 5- Why Don't You Believe Me?

I haven't seen Ken in a few days. Maybe he's made at me? What if I did something wrong? What if he never comes back? What if… What if… There could be so many of those 'What ifs'. And I have so many on my mind right now… 

"Traci?" A voice asked behind me. I turn around to find Jennifer staring at me worriedly. 

"Yeah?" 

"What's the matter? You haven't been yourself in a few days," She asked. Then she grinned. "Does it have anything to do with Ken?"

I know it was all meant in good humor but it triggered something in me and I broke down in tears. 

"Traci! What did I say!? Why are you crying?!" She asked as I fell to the floor clutching my knees to my chest. 

Calming myself a bit I look back up at her. "I-I'm sorry… It's just… it's just that I haven't seen Ken in a few days… I know it's a stupid thing to get all upset about but…" 

See looked at me with sympathy. "Hey it's okay… I know I did that once when Tai didn't come and see me for a few days," She looked down at the memory. "But that was a while ago. He'll come back. Ken's a busy guy, he's got a lot to take care of," She looked at me. "You know… With all the saving the world and all…" She laughed. I tried to too but it just came out as a choked sob. 

"I'm sorry… I must look like such a baby!" I said getting up. 

"Yeah," She said. I looked at her shocked. "But we all look like that some times!" She laughed again. This time I do too. 

Later that evening I was sitting in the in living room watching TV. It was seven thirty and one of my favorite shows was on. Digimon. Ken's not in them but I love them any ways. I don't just watch it just because of him… I mean when I started to watch this show he wasn't even in it! Because he came along in season two. But any ways, I looked out the window and found Zaira walking out of her house. Turning off the TV I grabbed a coat, put on my shoes and ran out the door. 

"Zai-chan!" I yelled to get her attention. Looking my way she waved. 

"Hey TL! What're ya doing out here?" She asked. 

"I saw you walk out… I had nothing better to do so I thought that if you weren't doing anything then we could do somethin'," I suggested. 

"Sure, but my mum asked me to go to the super market to get some things," She told me. 

"I'll come! I can help you carry things back," She nodded and we started walking in the direction of the market. There was an eerie silence between us, so I decided to break it. "Umm… Zaira?" I asked kinda timidly. 

"Hmm?" 

"Well… You're going to think this is kind of weird but…" I stuttered. 

"Come on! Just spill it! I bet you it's more normal then you think!" I don't think so Zaira… I really don't think so… 

"Well… You know my… Well I guess you could call it obsession with Ken?" She nodded. "And you know how I'm always saying that I want him to be real? To be able to meet him?" She nodded again. "Well… I kinda have…" 

She looked at me strangely. "You, you have got to be kidding me!" She cried. "Trac you know that's not possible!" 

I looked at my feet. "But I have… I've met him and um…" I paused, unsure if I should tell her the next part. "And I'm his… uh girlfriend…" 

To my surprise she started to laugh. "Oh my god! That's a good one TL! I mean… I know you like him and all… And I will never make fun of you for falling in love with an Anime character, but… To go as far as saying that you've met him and that you are his girlfriend! That's just rich!" 

I looked at her, hurt evident in my eyes. "I never would have thought that one of my only friends would have laughed at me. I know what I say sounds crazy! But it's true! And you know what? I've met all the other Digidestined too! Because I've been to the Digital World!" I cried not caring who heard me. 

Her eyes suddenly softened. Taking on a look of pity. "You're not kidding are you?" 

I shook my head no. "No, I'm not. I've met him. And personally," I said looking at her. "I don't care if you believe me or not!" With that I ran off home. We hadn't walked that far anyway. She continued on her way. Not even glancing back once. 

When I arrived home my mother was still out. This wasn't unusual though; she's always out now. I've noticed that I really have grown apart from my mother. I used to be a little mamma's girl, always wanting to be with her. Never wanting to be alone. 

Now, now it's different. Now I don't care if I'm alone, no… I shouldn't say that. I hate being alone. But I don't really like the company of other's either… I'm strange that way. I like company, but not with a lot of people. And I have to know them. But I'm always in some sort of situation that makes me deal with people. I'm not saying that I hate human kind. Because I don't. Well… Not really. Let's just say I have a certain taste for people. So I guess that's why I don't really have any friends. Sure I have acquaintances. But who doesn't? Just a bunch of people you know but never talk to. That's all the people are to me. They're just kind of there. And I was all alone until I met Zaira. I've known her for years… And now that I tell her something she doesn't even believe me? I mean I have to admit that it is kinda out there… Me knowing a cartoon, sorry Anime character. But I do. And I well… I love him. And he loves me. And I don't care if anyone ever believes me. I know I'll always have one person. Maybe even two. Ken will always be there for me, and now so will Jen. 

Hmm… Odd I just called her by her short name… I don't usually do that until I totally trust someone… I guess that means that I trust her… And why not? She understands what I'm going through, because she's been through it. I guess that's what you call a real friend.

__

Tbc… 

Well… There goes another chap… Came in so quickly and left just as fast! Hehe… 

Ken: So um… Why didn't she believe you?

Fordina: Come on! If you were in her position would you have believed me?

Ken: Well… No, probably not. 

Fordina: See?

Ken: But she was your best friend!

Fordina: Correction, is my best friend. But hey… You'll just have to wait until later chapters to find out if she ever does believe me! 

So until next time on 'Through The Years: A Story about Me'! 


	6. They’re All Gonna Laugh At You

Well… Here comes another one… I'm beginning to notice as I write this one that Digimon hasn't shown up that often… It's almost like a second genre. So, if you actually read this I may move this story into Original, and novels. 

Ken: Why?

Fordina: I thought I just explained that. Because It doesn't have as much to do with Digimon as I thought. 

Ken: Ohh… But I'm still in it?

Fordina: Of course you are! I couldn't have a proper fic without you!! Well… Not a Digimon one anyway…

Ken: Oh, okay well good!

Fordina: I don't own Digimon… And I don't own any of the Characters in this story because they all exist. I know every single one of them… I wonder what they would do if they read this… Hmm… ::Ponders:: 

" - " = Talking.  
  
_' - ' = Thinking._

Through the Years:

A Story about Me

By: Fordina

Chapter 6- They're All Gonna Laugh At You 

The school day is almost over. I'm in Geo, my last class of the day, chatting briefly with some people that I know. Some of the only people that will talk to me. 

"So Tracilee, what are you doing this weekend?" Stephanie asked me. 

I looked at her. "I'm not sure, why?" 

She shrugged. "No reason, just wonderin'." She told me. 

"Oh," I said kinda disappointed. I thought that maybe they were going to invite me to do something… I guess not. "How 'bout you? Are you doing anything?" I asked. 

She nodded. "Yeah, Merrit's having a party Saturday night," Stephanie told me. 

Merrit nodded. "Yeah, should be fun…" She and Stephanie shared a look. It was one of understanding. "Hey…" She started. "Did you wanna come?"

She was asking me? Me?! But when I saw the look in her eyes I was starting to think that going to this party wouldn't be such a good idea… 

"Um…" I said. "Like I said before… I'm not sure what I'm doing on the weekend… Something may come up…" I stuttered. "B-but I'll phone you if I can come…"

She nodded and got up as the bell rang. Stephanie got up after her and waited for Megan as she packed the rest of her things, then they ran over to catch up with Merrit. 

I sighed and gathered my things as well. I had almost forgot that it was Friday. No more school for two days. Now all I have to decide is whether or not to accept Merrit's invitation. Just the way she said it was unnerving. I sigh. I'm going to have to tell my mother, and I know what she'll say. 'Oh you should go! You'll have fun! You never go out anymore! You can make some new friends!' I could just see her saying it after dinner when I help with the dishes. 

Slipping my backpack on I head to the door. "Bye Mrs. McGregor!" She waved back and I walked out of the classroom. 

I didn't see Jen today. Since we don't have any of the same classes, I doubt we'll see each other much during school… and since we don't have any of the same friends… Maybe I can see her this weekend instead of going to Merrit's party. I sigh once again, remembering the fight I had with Zaira the night before. I shouldn't have run off like that… I mean… It was very foolish of me to think that she would believe me. I mean… It's does sound unbelievable… Me having a boyfriend is unbelievable enough… But my boyfriend being an Anime character? Even I admit that it's a bit out there… But I can't help myself… And since he's become real… Well… That reminds me… Zaira wasn't at school today… Not like that's anything unusual though… She's not at school a lot. But I can't help thinking that it's because of me… 

Finally in front of my house I walk up the steps to the front door and get the mail. I turn around briefly and look at Zaira's house. I can see something on the roof. It, it looks like Zaira… Again nothing unusual about that… She goes on her roof a lot. Mostly to think. 

Unlocking the door I put the mail in its usual spot and drop my bag on the scratching post, where I always keep it. Then I go back out the door locking it before I run over to Zaira's house. 

Sneaking up onto her roof, she had her back to me, and I sat down beside her. 

"TL," Was her greeting. I don't know why she's so mad… I mean she's the one that wouldn't believe me… 

"Zaira…" I said. "Look… I'm sorry I yelled at you yesterday… I mean yeah… You have every right not to believe me… I just thought you would since you're my best friend and all…" I sighed and buried my head in my hands. "I just don't want us to fight anymore…" 

"TL…" She said quietly. "I believe you."

My head shot up and I looked at her. "Y-you do?" 

She nodded her head. "If this is something that you believe then so will I… It's just really far out there ya know?"

I nodded my head in agreement. "I know… I didn't believe it at first either… Thought I was dreaming… But I wasn't Zai-chan!" I practically yelled. "I wasn't! And now I get to see Ken almost every day!" I looked at her and she still looked unbelieving. "I can prove it to you! I'll ask Ken if I can introduce you to him! I'm sure he'll say yes! And if he doesn't… Then so be it! Call me a liar!" I said as I got up. 

She got up as well. "Alright. But if this whole meeting doesn't come through, I get to make fun of you for the rest of the year because of this charade!" 

Regretfully I nodded my head. "Yeah sure…" I sighed. "But I will not lose! Ken will see how important this is to me and he'll let me introduce you to him!" I cried as I started to climb off her roof. Before I made it to the ground though I yelled back up to her. "So Zai-chan?! Are we okay now?!" 

She nodded her head. "Yeah TL! We're fine!" 

Nodding my head back to her I climbed the rest of the way down to the ground and then ran back to my house. 

Once I was back home I noticed that as usual my mum still wasn't home. But before I could even put my coat away I heard the back door open and my mum rush in the house. Walking over to the kitchen I looked at my mum confused. Why was she rushing?

"Hi mum," I said, she jumped and turned to face me. 

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" She yelped. "Where have you been?" She asked. 

"I was with Zaira," I told her. 

"Well when I got home you weren't here, and there was no note or anything," She said. 

"I didn't think I would be that long, and I didn't think you would be home so soon so… I didn't leave one. I'm sorry," I apologized. 

"It's okay. But you know how much you worry me when you just leave like that," I nodded. "Good now go and get ready for bed."

"But mum--" 

"No buts, off to bed!"

"But mum! It's Friday! I can stay up later!" I told her. 

"Oh all right," She said exasperated as she walked over to her room. 

__

Tbc…

Well… It's over… it's done. Well this chap anyway… Sorry to get some of your hopes up! Again if you like this fic and you want to read more… It might move to the Novel section of the original's page. But I'm not sure yet… I'll think about it. 

But in the mean time… Tell me what you think in a review because I would love to hear from all of yous!! So… REVIEW! And have a nice day ^o^


	7. Cccchat Room

I'm on a roll! Another chap up! Go me!! 

Ken: But you're already done… 

Fordina: ::Covers Ken's mouth:: Nothing! He said nothing… ::Glares at Ken::

Ken: But!

Fordina: No! Just shush! Anyway! Ano I guess I should just get on with the next chap so… Read and review!!

I don't own Digimon!! But I well… Borrowed everyone else… I even had to ask me for permission to use me and well… Just go and read!!

" - " = Talking.  
  
_' - ' = Thinking._

Through the Years:

A Story about Me

By: Fordina

Chapter 7- C-c-c-chat room

I sighed and walked over to my room. Closing the door I sat down in my computer chair and signed on to MSN Messenger to see who was on. I don't have many people on my list but I do have people. Once signed in I noticed that someone new had added me to his or her list. Seeing that they're online I clicked on the name to find out who this person was. 

~^~^~

Take that, Niagara Falls - maybe now you'll get out of my damn imagination! says: 

Um… Hello? Who are you?

Now I'm Something, and Your Head Is In My Closet. Dead Forever, they'll Never Search It… says: 

Don't you know who your own bestest best friend is?

Take that, Niagara Falls - maybe now you'll get out of my damn imagination! says:

Chantelle! I didn't know you got a new addy!

Now I'm Something, and Your Head Is In My Closet. Dead Forever, they'll Never Search It… says:

I know that's why I added you! So how have ya been?

Take that, Niagara Falls - maybe now you'll get out of my damn imagination! says:

Not bad… Still bummed out about you moving and all…

Now I'm Something, and Your Head Is In My Closet. Dead Forever, they'll Never Search It… says: 

So am I! Think I wanted to leave? No! But it's not like I had much of say in the matter! But we still get to talk on MSN so it's all good!

Take that, Niagara Falls - maybe now you'll get out of my damn imagination! says:

Yeah, how 'bout you? How's you're new home?

Now I'm Something, and Your Head Is In My Closet. Dead Forever, they'll Never Search It… says: 

It's good… It's bigger then my house there but I'd rather be home…

Take that, Niagara Falls - maybe now you'll get out of my damn imagination! says:

You'll get used to it! Don't worry!

Now I'm Something, and Your Head Is In My Closet. Dead Forever, they'll Never Search It… says: 

I know. Well Sorry to cut this short but I gtg! Mum's yelling at me to get off! I'll talk with ya later Trac! Bye!

Take that, Niagara Falls - maybe now you'll get out of my damn imagination! says:

Bye!

Now I'm Something, and Your Head Is In My Closet. Dead Forever, they'll Never Search It… may not reply because he/she is offline.

~^~^~

Clicking the screen of I rub my hand roughly across my cheek. No point crying now. She's gone and she won't be back for a while… Not till the summer when she said that she was going to come and visit. 

I was about to sign off when something came up asking me if – (*) Masteress_Of_The_Universe (*) It's lonely at the top ;) – could add me to her list. Clicking the 'Okay' button this person started to talk to me. 

~^~^~

(*)Masteress_Of_The_Universe(*) It's lonely at the top! ;) says:

Hiya Traci!

Take that, Niagara Falls - maybe now you'll get out of my damn imagination! says:

Um… Hi… Who are you?

(*)Masteress_Of_The_Universe(*) It's lonely at the top! ;) says:

Silly girl! It's me! Jen!

Take that, Niagara Falls - maybe now you'll get out of my damn imagination! says:

Oh… Hi Jen. 

(*)Masteress_Of_The_Universe(*) It's lonely at the top! ;) says:

Hey. So what are you doing this weekend?

Take that, Niagara Falls - maybe now you'll get out of my damn imagination! says:

I'm not sure… I was invited to a party on Saturday… But I don't think I'm going to go…

(*)Masteress_Of_The_Universe(*) It's lonely at the top! ;) says:

Why not? It would be fun! Where's the party?

Take that, Niagara Falls - maybe now you'll get out of my damn imagination! says:

Merrit Rawsthorne's. 

Take that, Niagara Falls - maybe now you'll get out of my damn imagination! says:

Do you know her?

(*)Masteress_Of_The_Universe(*) It's lonely at the top! ;) says:

Yup. I fact I'm going to that party! 

Take that, Niagara Falls - maybe now you'll get out of my damn imagination! says:

Really? 

(*)Masteress_Of_The_Universe(*) It's lonely at the top! ;) says:

Yeah! You should come! It'll be fun!

Take that, Niagara Falls - maybe now you'll get out of my damn imagination! says:

I don't know… I think the invitation was a joke… 

(*)Masteress_Of_The_Universe(*) It's lonely at the top! ;) says:

Of course it wasn't! U have to go! C'mon! 

Take that, Niagara Falls - maybe now you'll get out of my damn imagination! says:

I'll think about it… But don't expect me there… 

(*)Masteress_Of_The_Universe(*) It's lonely at the top! ;) says:

All right! 

(*)Masteress_Of_The_Universe(*) It's lonely at the top! ;) says:

So… Talk to Ken lately…?

Take that, Niagara Falls - maybe now you'll get out of my damn imagination! says:

Um… Yeah… Last night I think… Maybe this morning… 

(*)Masteress_Of_The_Universe(*) It's lonely at the top! ;) says:

U're blushing!

Take that, Niagara Falls - maybe now you'll get out of my damn imagination! says:

So what if I am? Not like you don't do the same thing when someone mentions Tai!

(*)Masteress_Of_The_Universe(*) It's lonely at the top! ;) says:

Hmm… True enough… But still… U're blushing! 

(*)Masteress_Of_The_Universe(*) It's lonely at the top! ;) says:

Sorry to cut this sort… Blusher! But I've already wasted all my Internet time today! So I'll see ya at the party! Bybye!

Take that, Niagara Falls - maybe now you'll get out of my damn imagination! says:

Bye!

(*)Masteress_Of_The_Universe(*) It's lonely at the top! ;) may not reply because he/she is offline. 

~^~^~

I sigh and log off myself. Nobody else was on any ways… I really don't know if I should go to the party… I mean it might be fun… But what if I'm right and the whole invitation was all a big joke to see if I would actually come or not? 

I know I know… Only one way to find out right? To go to the party and see if what I think is true… But that would mean that if I was right, then I'll just embarrass myself…

I don't know what to do… I'll figure it out to-morrow… Maybe…

__

Tbc… 


	8. The Unthinkable

Well… I haven't uploaded in a while. 

Ken: No, you haven't. 

Fordina: Why is that?

Ken: Because you're lazy, and no one's reviewing this one. 

Fordina: Right, right. Oh yeah, since I'm stubborn and can't make up my mind… I'm moving this back to Digimon… I really don't care anymore. 

Ken: Did you care before? 

Fordina: Of course I did. If I didn't then I wouldn't have moved it in the first place. 

Ken: True. 

Fordina: So, I don't own Digimon. OR! Any one else in the story… I think I've explained it enough as to why… 

" - " = Talking.  
  
_' - ' = Thinking._

Through the Years:

A Story about Me

By: Fordina

Chapter 8- The Unthinkable 

Well… It's around 5:00 PM and I'm still undecided on whether or not to go to the party… I mean Jen will be there… But is that enough? I don't think so… I know Stephanie and Merrit… And I will know a few other people there probably… I don't know if I can do this… All those people… And what if I'm right and this is just a prank? Just some lame way to make fun of me? I mean my self-esteem isn't good now… But after something like that… Would I be able to take it? 

My train of thought is broken when I hear a knock at my door. 

"Yes?" I asked. 

"Tracilee? Can you come out for a second?" It's my mother. I walk over to my door and walk out. 

Once downstairs I notice that my mother's boyfriend, Kevin, is here. 

"Tracilee we have something to tell you," My mother started. At those words my heart started to race. Oh gods… Oh gods no… 

"Tracilee? Tracilee are you listening?" My mum asked. 

I snapped to attention. "Huh? Oh yeah."

"Now I don't want you freaking out or anything," Oh my gods… "You may think this is to soon," Why are they doing this to me? "But Kevin and I," Oh gods no… "Are," Please don't say it… "Getting," No, no, no, no… "Married." AHH……!!!!!! 

My world started to spin and I felt like I was falling into some dark whole. Never to see a bottom. Although, none of this was said outside though. I just smiled and nodded. 

"T-that's great mum," I said trying to keep a straight face. "Um… I-I have… I got to go do some homework…" I stuttered as I left the living room. 

Walking over to my room I had to reach onto the wall so that I wouldn't fall. This was not possible… No… It can't be…

At one point I almost fell which caused my mum to yell and ask me what happened. I just lied and said that I tripped. Which was partially true I guess… But I hate lying so… 

"Um… I'm going out… I'll see you later mum…" I said walking over to the door. 

"But Tracilee! I thought you said you had homework?" My mother asked. 

I stopped. "Um… Yeah well… I'll do it later…" I told her. I'm lying again but this time I don't care. I don't have any homework anyway. I hardly ever have homework. And when I do have it I try and get it over with as soon as possible. Without saying 'bye' I walked out the door. 

I didn't get very far. I just got to a park that's near my school. Once there I slumped down on a bench. 

"Gods… Why is this happening to me?" I asked myself aloud. "Sure… Kevin's nice and all… But him living with us all the time? I don't think I could handle that…" I looked up at the sky. It was pretty dark out already. "Surprised mum didn't come running after me telling me to put on a coat or to get back inside," I mused. 

It was starting to get cold out. I rubbed my arms with my hands. "Why didn't I bring a jacket?" I asked myself. 

Suddenly I felt two warm arms wrap around me. I knew who it was in an instant. "Ken…" I sighed. 

He kissed my ear. "Why so sad?" He asked quietly. 

"My mother is marrying Kevin," I stated gloomily.

"Is it really that bad?"

I shook my head. "No I guess not… But I don't want it to happen!" I yelled. 

His arms tightened around me. "It's okay Trac-chan… Shush now…" I leaned into his touch. 

Just as I was about to speak again I felt a rain drop on my nose, and then it started to pour. Looking behind me I saw that Ken was already gone. "Why'd he leave?" I asked no one in particular. I just sat there in the rain for maybe an hour before I started to walk home. 

Arriving home I was forced to listen to my mother and soon to be 'Step father' yelling at me for not coming home before the downpour. 

"Where were you?" My mother screamed at me. 

"I was at the park," I told her. 

"Why didn't you come back here when it started to rain?" Kevin asked. 

"Because I didn't want to! Gods just leave me alone! You aren't my father!" I yelled running to my room and slamming the door shut behind me. "What gives him the right to tell me what to do…?!" I grumbled as I flopped down on my bed. 

Just as I shut my eyes to rest for a while I heard the phone ring. Picking it up I said, "Hello?"

"Traci?" The voice asked. 

"Yeah?" 

"It's Jen, how come you didn't go to the party? I told you it would be fun and it was!" The party! Oh my gods! I totally forgot about it!

"I um… Forgot about it…" I stuttered. "Something's went down at my house today and well… I just didn't go…" I sighed. 

"Really? What kind of stuff?" Her normally cheery voice is now dripping with concern… Why does she care so much? I'm not important… 

"It's just some stuff!" I laughed even though there was no humor in this. "Just the fact that my mums getting married!" I yelled into the phone, hoping that my mother wouldn't hear. 

"Oh! That's great!" She yelled. Then added. "Isn't it?"

"You could say that," I told her. "Then again you might not want to!" 

"Traci? Do you wanna talk about it?" She asked. 

"Me? Talk? No, no, no, no, no, no…" I shook my head at the phone. "No, I don't talk about things. I keep everything bottled up inside me until I burst!" For some reason I can't stop laughing. 

"You know that's not good right?" She asked. 

"Of course I know that! But that never stopped me from doing it!" I told her. "And it's never stopped me from thinking so called 'evil things'!" 

"What do you mean by evil things?" 

"Oh you know! Thoughts about bringing harm to myself! Suicide! Those kinda things!" Still laughing. 

"God Traci, you really don't think about killing yourself do you?" She asked quietly. 

"Hmm…" I thought for a second. "Yup, I do. Sorry," I was grinning but I knew she couldn't see that. I also know she wouldn't think it was something to grin about. 

I could hear her gasp over the phone. "Traci you have to get help before you let this anger you have get out of control, and you do something that you're gonna regret!" She was yelling at me now. Ordering me to do something. No one tells me to do anything. 

"Listen Ms. I'm always so cheerful! You can't tell me what I can and cannot do! If I want to end my life then so be it! It's not like I'm gonna be missed!" I told her. 

"Of course people are going to miss you! I'll miss you! Zaira will miss you! Your parents will miss you!" She yelled then added. "And Ken most of all will miss you!" 

"I don't need to hear this right now," I told her and hung up. 

Closing my eyes I started to fall into a deep dream haunting sleep… 

__

Tbc… 

::Shudders:: I would die if that happened… 

Ken: So, this is one of the parts that isn't real?

Fordina: No! And thank the gods for that… if they… if my mum… if… oh gods I can't even say it. 

Ken: S'okay Ford-chan. 

Fordina: Thank you Ken. Well that's it for now. Later! 


	9. I Don't Want to Start Again

Okay in this chapter I have a reference to another story that does exist… her name is crazywriter and she's excellent… so… go read her stuff!

Ken: What is it with you guys and advertising? 

Fordina: ::Shrugs:: 

Don't own Digimon. Borrowed other ppl. Own the story and myself. At least I like to tell myself that. 

" - " = Talking.  
  
_' - ' = Thinking._

Through the Years:

A Story about Me

By: Fordina

Chapter 9- I Don't Want to Start Again…

It's been over a month since everything happened. I am now the stepdaughter to Kevin Palmer. It disgusts me. He's an okay guy, and it's not like I hate him or anything. It's just that… I don't like the idea of having a father. I mean sure… I've always had one, my real father. But… He was never a father to me. Always leaving me out. I can't remember what it's like to have a father stay home all night. That's something else I can't get over… My mother sharing a bed with another… Now that sickens me… Sigh… Mayhaps things will get better… Yes 'mayhaps'… I saw it in a story once… A girl named Kath said it if I remember correctly. 

It's nighttime and I'm alone in my room… Oh yeah did I mention that I have to move? Yes, since our 'family' has grown we need to find a new home. How can she do this to me?! I've never lived anywhere but here! _'We'll move somewhere in this area'_ she says! But that area will still be to far away! I've lived near Zai-chan for as long as I can remember! And we've been friends since then too! 

Oh gods… Now I'm crying… Sniff… I can't do this now… Where's Ken when I need him…?

"I'm right here…" Two arms wrapped around my middle and hugged me. "There, there… Don't cry Traci-chan… Shush now…" I slowly turned around and rested my head on his shoulder. 

"It's so hard…" I cried. "I h-have to t-try wit-with all my power not to st-start again…" I stuttered. 

"Start what again?" He asked stocking my back. 

"Th-the… Cu-cut-cutting…" I could feel him tense up. 

"Y-you… Cut yourself?" 

"Not any… anymore… I used to… And… and now… I-I feel like I need to again…" 

He grabbed me by my shoulders and started to shake me. "Traci don't you ever think like that! You don't need to do that to yourself! Not now not ever!" His shaking secede and his hands dropped to his side. "I'm sorry…" 

"Y-you shouldn't be sorry… It… It was my fault completely," I told him. "I'll understand if you don't want to see me anymore," I hide my face in shame. 

Ken lifted my face with his hand. "Why wouldn't I want to see you anymore? I love you…" Then he leaned in and kissed me. But the kiss was all to short, my mum came bursting in right when it was starting to get interesting. 

She stared at me. I must have looked pretty interesting, since Ken had disappeared right when the door opened, and thus my arms were hugging around air, face titled up, eyes closed, lips puckered. I hate to think what she thought of her daughter. 

"Um… Tracilee?" She asked. 

Straightening I replied. "Yes?"

"I'm going out for a bit… Don't know when we'll be back, you're gonna be alright alone?" 

"Of course, not like I haven't been along before. Go have fun," I said turning my back to her and heading for my bed. 

"Alright, just making sure, don't stay up all night," She said as she closed the door. 

"I could say the same to you too mother…" I said bitterly lying down on my bed. 

Hours later I lay semi-conscious on my back staring up at my ceiling. Ken never did come back. But that's all right. I'll see him to-morrow. He promised. And he wouldn't break a promise that he made… Would he? No… No he wouldn't. 

Jolted awake by a sudden sound of thunder I fly forward to a sitting position. "Whoa…" I said. "That was really loud…" I said. I can hear a faint knocking, getting up I walk out of my room to investigate. "Probably just the cat…" I told myself. But still not pleased with my logic, I walked towards the window that looked out into the front yard. Peering around I saw someone standing at the door. "Guess it's not the cat…" I leant closer to the door to try and get a better look at the person. Their small… leather jacket… looks feminine… Oh my gods! It's Zai-chan! Running towards the door I open it and pull Zaira inside. "Zai-chan! What are you doing outside?! It's pouring!" 

"Yeah… I hadn't noticed," She said sarcastically. 

"What are you doing here?" I asked, walking towards the bathroom to grab a towel. 

"Had a fight with my mum… Mind if I crash here tonight?" She asked. 

Not needing to here anything else I nodded my head. "Of course, I doubt my mum will be back tonight any ways… Well if she is it won't be till late," I told her. 

"'Kay," She said sitting down. "Listen sorry for bursting in on you like this… But… I just couldn't take that right now…" She told me. 

"Wanna talk about it?" I asked. She grinned. 

"Just about as much as you want to talk about your problems."

I nodded. "Point taken," I said. "So… It's Sunday to-morrow, what did ya wanna do tonight?" I asked. 

She sighed. "I just wanna relax." 

"No problem, you can go and lie on my bed if you want, I'm just gonna work on my comput for a bit," I told her. She nodded and walked over to my room. 

"Thanks a bunch TL, I really appreciate this," Zaira said closing her eyes. 

"Like I said, no problem Zai-chan, that's what friends are for."

__

Tbc… 


	10. Life on the Rivers Bank

Dude… I'm on a roll!

Ken: Not really, you're just doing it all at… 

Fordina: Ken! Stop ruining the moment! 

Ken: ::Hangs head:: Gomen… 

Fordina: ::Sighs:: Now Ken-chan… don't get upset… I was only kidding. 

Ken: ::Nods:: I know… 

Fordina: ::Sighs… again:: Okay, this'll take awhile so… you go and read the next chap and I'll take care of Ken-koi… 

Don't own Digimon. Borrowed my friends and family. And myself… 

" - " = Talking.  
  
_' - ' = Thinking._

Through the Years:

A Story about Me

By: Fordina

Chapter 10- Life on The Rivers Bank

It's a Wednesday night and I once again have nothing to do. I would do homework… If I had any… But I don't. So obviously I can't do that. My mums out again so I'm here alone. Zaira's back at her place, everything fixed between her and her mum. So bored am I that I've resorted to pacing around the house, like a caged animal. _I need to get outside…_ I thought. Turning on my fifth trip to the kitchen and back I grabbed my trench and ran out the front door. 

Even though I have absolutely no idea where I'm going I know I'll end up somewhere with little importance. Or maybe somewhere of a lot of importance… Who knows? Certainly not me, that's for sure. But that doesn't matter, I just need to get out. Shrugging I head west away from my house_. Maybe I'll go and visit Chantelle's old house…_ I thought. Deciding that that was not the best place to go… I went anyway. 

Chantelle and I have known each other since grade one. And we've been best friends ever since. Even though through the years we've grown apart a little, she'll always be my bestest best. And hopefully I'll always be hers. 

I make my way to Chantelle's and stop in front of her house. Since she's moved out, someone else has moved in. So I don't stay long… Well, I don't want people to think I'm some sort of stalker or something… Still going west, I turn once her street ends and walked over to the river's edge. 

I used to come here with Chantelle all the time when we were little… It was fun… We'd find some sort of string and a stick and try to fish… Looking back at that I can now figure out why we never caught anything… I smile. Some how looking back at all the good times I had is making me happy. 

"Hello?" Someone asks from behind me. 

Turning around, I notice it's a group of girls. "Yeah?" I answer. 

"Oh, hi… Um, do I know you from somewhere?" One of the girls asked. She had somewhat short brown hair… Kinda went down to her shoulders. 

"Don't think so… What school do you go to?" I asked. I don't know why I'm talking to these people… I'll probably never see them again. 

"W.K.C.I., you?" She asked. 

"Same…" I said slowly. 

"That's why you look so familiar! Hey, I think I remember you hanging around with Jen a couple of times!" She yelled walking up to me. The others followed. 

"More then likely…" I said. 

"Oh sorry! My name is Angela! And here behind me is Ashley," She said pointing to a girl with kinda orange red hair… Again shoulder length. "Sara," A girl with long brown hair… past her shoulders… "Kamila," Couldn't tell how long her hair was… It was up in a ponytail… But it's brown. "And Cindy," Again pony tail and brown. 

"Ahh… Traci…" I told them. 

"Angela? Can we go already? We've satisfied your curiosity about who this person was, now can we go? There's too many bugs around here," The one named Kamila whined swatting away a bug. 

"Did you wanna come with us? We were going to go to the mall," Ashley asked. 

"No! We're talking my dads car and we don't have enough room for her!" The one named Cindy yelled. 

"It's all right anyway… I should head home…" I told them. 

"Suit yourself…" Sara said, as they walked away. 

When they thought I was out of earshot the one named Kamila whispered, "Oh my god… That girl is a freak! Look at her clothes?! The Goth style is so out…" to the one named Cindy. The other just nodded, and laughed. 

"Stupid sluts…" I whispered kicking a rock. Not all of them seemed bad… Just the ones named Kamila and Cindy… And I don't dress like a Goth! At least I don't think I do… Let's check… Okay yeah… I'm wearing a black trench coat! And I always make it so my make up makes me look paler then I am… But I have a reason for that… And yes my pants are black… But if they had seen my shirt they would have changed their minds! My shirt colour is a light blue. But they're too hypocritical to look. Not like I care though… Don't want those kind of people as friends… I don't need any friend's period… 

Sighing, I sat down on the sandy beach ground and stared out at the river. "Why can't my life always be this peaceful?" I asked myself, not expecting an answer. **_'Because you make it that way…'_** There's that voice again… _'Leave me alone!!!'_ I cried. **_'I'll always be here…'_** It was taunting me… I know it… "GO AWAY!!" I yelled, accidentally out loud. Luckily I was in a secluded area… Nobody was really around… **_'I'll never leave you… I'll always be here…'_**

It's words stayed in my head for a long time. Before I knew it I had fallen asleep on the river's bend. 

__

Tbc… 


	11. The Curse of Life

I wonder if people are actually reading this… Hmm… 

Ken: Well you know some are. You _do_ have some reviews for it. 

Fordina: Yeah I know… but that's only SOME! Everyone should know by now that I'm a review whore… I need them! Need them!!!! 

Ken: O_O

Don't own Digimon, or the other people in the story… well… myself yes… 

" - " = Talking.  
  
_' - ' = Thinking._

Through the Years:

A Story about Me

By: Fordina

Chapter 11- The Curse of Life 

I woke up in a daze. I couldn't figure out where I was. Looking around I noticed that I was still by the river. 

"Shit!" I cursed. Looking down at my watch I noticed that it was three AM. "Damnit!" I yelled jumping up and running home. 

Once in front of the house I slowly crept inside and closed the door. As I walked over to my room I was stopped by something hard. 

"Where have you been?" Kevin demanded. 

I looked up at him. "Um… Out?" I tried. He didn't look happy. 

"We've been worried sick! Where have you been?!" He demanded again. 

"You want to know where I've been?! Okay! I was down by the river! I was tired and I fell asleep!" I yelled. "Why do you care anyway?! You're not my father! Hell, I bet my real father wouldn't even care! He never calls! Never wants or wanted to hang out with his daughter! So you know what? Just 'cause I don't believe in it doesn't mean I can't tell people to go there… So Kevin… GO TO HELL!!" I yelled as I ran back out the door. 

I could hear him running after me. I don't know where my mother is but it's obvious that she wasn't in the house. If she was then she would have heard all the yelling. My mother was never a heavy sleeper. 

"Tracilee!" He yelled. Of course I didn't listen and just kept running. I had no idea where I was heading… All I knew was that I had to get away. 

I couldn't just show up at a friend's house… It's three AM for crying out loud! So I just kept running, hoping that I would end up somewhere where I wouldn't be pushed away. 

Seeing a bench I ran over to it and then sat down. Sighing I placed my head in my hands. "Why is this happening to me…?" I asked myself. Again I knew I wasn't going to get an answer… But every time I say that I always get one from the voice in my head… And since I don't want to hear that stupid annoying voice again I'm not going to say that anymore… 

I jumped at least two feet into the air when I felt an arm wrap around me. Calming down a bit I looked beside me hoping to find Ken. I was highly mistaken. 

"Hey there baby, what's a pretty girl like you doing out here at this time of night?" A male voice asked. Shying away from this guy I tried to slip away. His grip grew tighter. "Where do you think you're going babe?" He asked. 

"Please… Let me go…" I pleaded. Although I knew he wasn't going to listen. He leaned in closer and breathed on my ear. It sent shivers down my spine. Done by probably anybody else and those shivers would have been pleasurable… But not by this creep. 

"C'mon babe… You know you want it…" He whispered nibbling on my ear. 

That was the last straw! Nobody can do this except Ken! Ripping myself out of his grip I threw my fist in his face. His hand shot like lightning to his face where I had punched him. 

"Why you little…" he growled. In any other situation I probably would have been scared stiff. But with my anger taking over I threw myself back at this creep and punched him repeatedly. I could hear his screams of agony but I didn't care. I needed to get my anger out and this asshole was the perfect excuse. 

"What the fuck do you think you were doing?! Don't touch me! Just leave me alone!" When I felt his struggles lessen I looked down I noticed that I bruised up his face pretty badly. I had claw marks on my arms from when he tried to get me off of him. His lip was split, he had a pretty big bruise on his right eye, and I think I broke his nose. "Oh gods… What have I done?" I asked aloud. Reaching out for his neck I checked to see if he had a pulse. "C'mon… Where is it…?!" I screeched. Finally I could feel a faint one. "Thank the gods…" I sighed in relief. Slapping his cheeks lightly I tried to wake him up. "C'mon… Wake up… Wake up damnit!" I yelled at the seemingly dead man before me. After one final slap I felt him move beneath me. "Oh thank the gods! You're awake!" I practically yelled. 

"Get off me you lousy bitch!" He screamed pushing me off him. 

"Oww…" I said as I hit the pavement. He started to walk towards me; I backed up instinctively. "Y-you stay a-away from m-me… I-I just saved your life!" I cried. 

He shook his head. "Wrong slut, you just about killed me. So now I'm returning the favor!" He was about to pounce on me when he suddenly fell to the ground. I looked down at him, then back up at my savior. 

"Ken!" I tried to get up but I fell right back down, I had twisted my ankle when that bastard threw me to the ground. 

"Traci! Oh god, are you okay? Did that… _thing_… hurt you?" He said referring to the guy on the ground. 

I shook my head. "Not really… Just scared the shit out of me… And I twisted my ankle when he pushed me over…" I sighed. "Gods Ken… I was so scared!" I said as I grabbed onto him, pulling him closer to me. He immediately put his arms around me.

"Shh… It's okay Traci-koi… Hush now… Shh…" Ken said as he rocked me back and forth. Soon I could feel myself drifting to sleep; a deep dreamless sleep. Something I hadn't had in a long time. It felt nice. I smiled as Ken continued to rock me back and forth. 

"I love you Ken…" I whispered as sleep almost consumed me completely. 

"Ashiteru Traci-koi…"

__

Tbc…   



	12. You Brought Me Where?

Woo-hoo! Another one up! YAY!

Ken: Yes. You are doing good. 

Fordina: O.o Ken… I didn't mean to talk like that, just… don't give it away!

Ken: Oh, okay. ::Clears throat:: You mean like this? ::Voice is stiff:: 

Fordina: ::Sighs:: -_-* No Ken… just… no… 

Don't own Digimon… never have… hopefully I can get my perty little hands on it someday… 

= Talking.  
  
_'-'= Thinking._

Through the Years:

A Story about Me

By: Fordina

Chapter 12- You Brought Me Where?!

I woke up the next morning not knowing where I was. Then I realized that Ken must have brought me back home.

Sitting up I looked around my room for my clock… but I couldn't find it. 

"Where the hell is it?" I asked myself. 

I went to swing my legs over the edge of the bed, but I was stopped by what looked like a bar. 

"What the…" I said as I went to look over the bar, "Whoa…" Maybe looking over the edge wasn't the best thing to do. "I'm floating in the air…" I said slowly. "On a bed… Oh my gods…" I was starting to panic, I was never one for heights. "Oh gods…" I laid back down on my back and stared at the ceiling. 

Bringing my hands up to my face I rubbed it profusely. When I took my hands away from my face I had to stare at them for a second. I didn't know what it was… But they seemed different. 

Suddenly the door opened and I jumped up in surprise. I looked at the person entering and couldn't believe my eyes. 

"Oh good! You're awake!" Who I thought to be Mrs. Ichijouji exclaimed. 

"W-what am I doing here?" I asked confused.

"My son, Ken, found you and brought you home. Said you had been attacked. You poor dear," The lady who I now know was Mrs. Ichijouji answered. 

Suddenly panicked I asked, "Oh gods… What time is it?!" 

She looked at the clock on the far end of the wall, opposite me. "Around two in the afternoon," She told me, then asked, "Honey is there anyone I could call? You're mum? A friend perhaps?" 

I shook my head lying back on the bed, "No," I said gloomily. "No one you should call…" I told her. 

She nodded, at least I think she did, it's hard to tell from the very corner of your eye, "Alright. Do you feel like eating? I saved some lunch for you."

"Ah… Sure, um… How do you get down from here?" I asked stupidly. Mrs. Ichijouji just laughed a little. I don't see what's so funny!

"You just use the ladder dear! Over on the other side," Looking over to where she pointed I then noticed the ladder… Right… Floating bed! How smart am I?!

"Oh… Okay," I said as I climbed over to the other side. Looking down the ladder I saw that I wasn't that high up at all! I slowly lowered myself to the ground, finally hitting carpet I walked over and stood beside Mrs. Ichijouji. 

"Follow me dear, Ken should still be in the kitchen," Mrs. Ichijouji told me. Nodding I followed her out the door. "Ken! Can you get out the rest of the rice balls?" 

"Sure Mama," Ken said getting up. I looked at him confused. After he came back from getting the rice balls Ken asked politely, "Mama, I'll be right back. I'm just going to get Traci here some different clothes," Ken told her, "Traci, why don't you come with me?" Nodding I followed Ken back to his room. 

Once there, and after he closed and locked the door, I turned to him and asked, no demanded, "Ken! What am I doing here?! How did I get to your world?!"

Holding his hands up in defense, Ken said, "Whoa… Traci! Calm down! I had no choice but to bring you back here… I knew you didn't want to go back home… So I thought it would be safer for you to come back here… With me…"

No matter how angry I was… I couldn't help soften my face and tone at what he said, "Ken… I'm sorry… I really do appreciate you bringing me back here instead of taking me home," I told him taking his hands in mine and kissing them. "Besides… How many times in my life will I be able to become an Anime character?" I added jokingly. Ken laughed. 

"True, true. C'mon, I already have some clothes picked out for you," Ken said as he led me over to his drawer. 

I didn't get back home until late the next day. Although in my world, it had only been half a day. The time is a little different from here to there… That's the only reason why I hope I don't dimension hop too often. It'll be a real strain on my watch. 

I sigh; I'm sitting here in my living room listening to my mother lecture me about what happened last night. Luckily I think it's almost over. Also luckily Kevin isn't here. 

"Are we done yet?" I asked irritated. 

My mother sighed, "I guess you aren't going to listen to me anymore… So yes go!" 

Standing up I made my way over to the computer in my room. 

"Peace and quiet…" I said to myself leaning back in my chair. Bringing my computer to life I logged onto MSN to see if any one was on at this hour, "No one…" I said scrolling down to make sure. Seeing that no one was on I logged off and sigh to myself. Life seems so boring after you spend almost two days in a world of Anime. I wonder if I could tell Jen I went… And Zai-chan…

That struck a thought…

"Damnit!" I yelled quietly. "I still haven't proven to Zaira that I _do_ know Ken and that _I am_ his girlfriend… This is going to be harder then I thought…"

__

Tbc… 


	13. Head In My Lap

Well… I got another chap up… And I should have the next one up sometime this week… hopefully… don't take this as a promise 'cause you know I'm pretty lazy… -_-** 

Ken: She really is. 

Zaira: Yeah, she is. 

Fordina: Zaira?! 

Zaira: Yes? 

Fordina: You're calling me lazy?! You practically invented that word! 

Zaira: ^^;; 

Fordina: :: Sigh :: Don't own Digimon… Don't really own any of the characters since they're all real… I'm starting to think that I don't own me… but… ah well… win some, lose some. 

= Talking.  
  
_'-'= Thinking._

Through the Years:

A Story about Me

By: Fordina

Chapter 13- Head in My Lap 

Well it's a few weeks later and I have once again resorted to pacing. This time not out of boredom, but out of lack of ideas. 

"Urg… Why can't I think of anything?!" I screamed tugging at my hair. "I mean… This shouldn't be so hard… I should just go over to Zaira's and tell her… No! I've already done that! She didn't believe you remember?! She laughed in your face!" I threw my arms up in the air in frustration. "I'll have to somehow convince Ken to come and meet Zaira with me… I mean… That shouldn't be too hard… Ken will do it for me… Won't he?" 

I never did get to finish my thought as I heard the phone ring. 

Running over to it I picked it up and answer, "Hello?"

"Hey Traci!" It was Jen. 

"Hey Jen. What's up?" I asked trying to make conversation. To my complete surprise talking on the phone has become easier. But that's probably because Jen's been calling me non stop since I told her about my little… Well let's call it an incident, as well as my trip to Ken's world. 

"Not much! Just wanted to see what you were up too. Maybe you wanted to do something," Hmm… Maybe it would be best to do something with Jen… I mean it'll take my mind off this situation that I have to deal with Zaira. 

"Doing something would be fine. What did you have in mind?" I asked, already having a good idea of what she wanted to do. 

"Shopping!" And I was right once again. Ever since she got a job and now that she has a little extra spending money she never wants to leave the Mall. Well… It's not like I've been to the Mall in a while. I mean I would have went down the numerous other times she's asked before but… Well… I kinda couldn't. I haven't been allowed to leave the house in two weeks except for school. And that's torture enough. All because of the 'incident'. 

"Sure. I just have one question."

"What's that?"

"How are we getting there?" 

"I think I can get my dad to drive us. Or I can ask for the car," Right… She just got her license too. 

"Okay maybe a few questions."

"Alright. Shoot."

"How long? Which Mall? Do I…" She cut me off. 

"Whoa! Traci relax! See… This is why I need to get you down to the Mall… You are _way_ to stressed out. Either way I'll be by your house in maybe half an hour," Stressed out… right…

"M'kay. I'll see ya then Jen."

"Heh, you're a poet and you… Wait, you already knew that! Damnit! That never works when I do it!" 

I laughed, "Calm Jen. See you soon."

"'Kay! Bybye!" 

"Bye."

Hanging up the phone I walked back to my room. I sat down on my bed and flopped down onto my back.

"I guess I should phone mum and tell her I'm going out…" I said to myself. "But I don't want to get back up so soon…" Sighing I rolled over to my side and nearly jumped out of my skin at what I saw.

"Gods… Why don't those stupid visions stop?" I asked, as the picture of myself with my head in my lap disappeared. 

You're probably wondering what these _visions_ are that I'm talking about. Well… Ever since I was a little kid I've had them… They weren't so bad back then… Just pictures of me with a scrapped knee… Bruised chin… The kind of injuries a kid is expected to have. But as I got older, they started to get worse. I think one of the first really bad ones was one that I saw myself… And I was on a bed of nails… That doesn't sound so bad at first huh? Well… Let's just say I was _threw_ the nails. 

Or I would be just looking at the ground, doing nothing and then all of a sudden I can feel something running across the bottom of my foot. I lift my foot up and I could still feel something like a blade running across it. And I could see the blood run down to the ground. 

I know what you're thinking. _'She's sick'_. _'She needs help'_. _'Send her away!'_. And those were the exact reactions I got too… I had made the stupid mistake of telling one of my best friends when I was younger. Amelia promised that she wouldn't tell a soul. And I trusted her. Stupidly I trusted her. 

She told the teacher, the teacher told the guidance councilor, the guidance councilor told the principal, and the principal told my parents. I'm not sure who was the most horrified in that little group. All I know is that soon after the principal found out and my parents were called down to the school to have a _'chat'_. I knew that these _'chat's'_ were never good. I had to stay outside in the waiting area of the office. The secretary stared at me whole time I was out there. Like she was afraid that I was going to do something. Also since this was during the day I could feel the eyes of all my peers on me. All staring at me with fear. They were all afraid of me. Still are I think. 

I couldn't understand it. It wasn't that bad. You got used to the visions. But people seemed to think that this was a big deal. A very big and scary deal. 

It was after what felt like hours that they called me to come in too. Quietly I walked into the room, sitting on a chair in between my mother and father. They were still together back then. Although I don't know why… They had been fighting since I was born. But at that time I just thought that was natural. 

The principal, I can't remember his name, the guidance councilor, and my kindergarten teacher Madam Lea-Mieress was there too. 

They started talking about how I can't go around telling people lies like that. That people don't just _see_ things in their heads. 

I've been quiet all my life, sticking to the sidelines, so no one expected me to speak up. So when I did… I shocked them all… 

~^~^~^~^~

Ken: What do you say?!

Zaira: Yeah damnit! What do you say?!

Fordina: :: Smiles smugly :: You'll all just have to wait and find out! Haha! A cliffhanger for you! 

Ken & Zaira: -_-**** 

Fordina: Hahahaha! Review please!! :: Gives puppy dog eyes :: 


	14. Remembering The Past

Well, I got it up. Yay, go me! 

Ken: You don't seem very enthusiastic about it. 

Fordina: Oh I am. 

Ken: Okay… 

Fordina: What?! I am! Really! 

:: Shakes head :: Either way! I don't own Digimon and ever— well you know the drill! 

" - " = Talking.  
  
_' - ' = Thinking._

Through the Years:

A Story about Me

By: Fordina

Chapter 14- Remembering the Past

~^~FlashBack~^~

"But I do see them!" I yelled. 

The principal just shook his head. "Traci…"

"Twaciwee…" I mumbled, my voice somewhat slurred because I had just lost a tooth a little while ago. 

"What?" He asked. 

"My name is Twaciwee, not Twaci… I'd appweciate you getting that wight…" I really had no idea what was taking over me. But… I felt more assertive… More confident… It was a strange feeling. 

"Tracilee… You can't go around telling children that you see yourself getting hurt in your head… Even if it was true which I'm sure it isn't…"

"But I didn't tell childwen! I told Amelia because I thought she could keep a secwet! But I guess I was wong…" I mumbled a little hurt. Amelia had been my best friend since school started. She was one of the only people that would talk to me. Well… Besides my other best friends Brice, who I had known for years now. 

The guidance councilor came and crouched down in front of me, so we were eye level. 

"Tracilee… I know you feel strongly about this… But it just isn't possible. And Amelia had all the right to come and tell us, she was probably just worried about you…" 

"Nah uh! She's just a snitch that wants attention…" I argued. 

The councilor sighed. "Mr. and Mrs. Kazaki? Can we have another word with you privately?" 

My parents nodded and all five of them walked back out the door that I had just walked in through. 

Curious as to what they were saying I crept over to door and pressed my ear against it. 

It was a little muffled but I could get the gist of what they were saying. 

"We think that you should look into psychiatric help for Tracilee…" At that age I had _no_ idea what the hell _psychiatric help_ was… But I didn't like the sound of it. 

"What she's been saying that she sees could bring more dramatic trauma later on in life."

No it wouldn't. Because I would just ignore it. I told myself stubbornly as I continued to listen. 

"I have the name of a good psychiatrist that you may want to call. And I also suggest that Tracilee attend daily visits with me. So we can talk," It seems that councilors liked to talk. She's been the only one talking since they left the room. 

"If that's what you think best," I heard my mother say. They were betraying me… All of them. They're all against me! I couldn't and still can't understand it… what I saw isn't that bad is it…?

I quickly and quietly ran back over to my chair as I heard them coming back into the room. 

"Tracilee, come on dear. We're going home," My mother said grabbing my hand. 

"But what about school?" I asked looking up at her. 

"You're going to be going somewhere other then school for a few days okay?"

I didn't like that idea… But then again I didn't like school either. But I would rather fight through school then wherever they were going to send me. But I just nodded and looked to the ground. 

Once outside the office I saw the councilor was on the phone talking to someone. 

"To-morrow? That's excellent! We'll set up later appointments after the first visit… Yes this will be fine… All right, yes we'll do lunch soon… Okay, see you soon… Bye," She hung up and walked over to my mum and dad. "I've set up an appointment for to-morrow at half eleven."

Appointment? For what? I thought. 

"Thank you. And we'll see you in a week or so," Tugging on my arm I followed my mother and father out the doors of the school. Still bewildered at what was happening. 

~^~EndFlashBack~^~

Those _'appointments' _were the worst… But not as bad as the medication… You don't even know how many pills I had to take a day. To get me out of the supposed 'depression' I was in, and I had to see that quack for almost two years… If this was supposed to make me better… Well… it wasn't working. I stayed away from people even more then I did before. Or it might have been the other way around. People were pretty terrified of me. Still kinda are I guess.

At the beginning of grade one, I met Chantelle; she and I became friends. 

Every once and a while I would see a kid pull her to the side, asking her why she was hanging around me. She would always simply say, _"Because she's my friend." _

No body had called me a friend since before all this had happened. But Chantelle stuck by me. For reasons I still don't know of. 

So when Chantelle left the end of last summer, you could imagine how hard it was on me. I mean… I only had Chantelle and Zaira. 

You may be wondering what happened to my other best friend, Brice. Well the truth is… I really have no idea. I have no idea where he went. I think he moved… And just didn't tell me. 

That irked me I'll tell ya. But I couldn't and can't do anything about it. So no use living in the past.

~^~^~^~^~

Another chap done. Yay! If you want to know what's truth and what's not from this story then you can email me anytime and I'll tell you. But only if you ask nicely! ^o^ Remember to review. It's always nice to see. And I'm a review hog… I need them to survive ^^ Till next chap! 


	15. It's A Goddamn Dress!

I am back once again! Woo-hoo for me! Haha! 

Ken: Ford-chan? Calm down. 

Fordina: :: Sighs :: Fine. Well, I guess I should just get on with it. As you know I don't own Digimon, OR any of the people in this fic. Seriously, I don't. Some of them are even authors on ff.net… Really… 

" - " = Talking.  
  
_' - ' = Thinking._

Through the Years:

A Story about Me

By: Fordina

Chapter 15- It's A Goddamn Dress! 

The doorbell rings and I rush up to let Jennifer in. Yet when I get to the door I'm surprised to see Taichi there instead. 

"Taichi! What—what are you doing here?" I asked ushering him inside thinking something had happened to Jennifer. "Did something happen to Jen?" But all he did was shush me by pressing his fingers to my lips. 

"Shh… I'm trying to surprise her," He pulled me further inside and closed the door. "It's kinda our anniversary," He said moving his fingers away from my lips. I licked my lips. Mmm… He's had chocolate. 

"What kind of chocolate did you have?" I asked, regretting it as soon as the words came out of my mouth. 

"What?!" He asked backing up a bit. 

"Gomen nasai… It's just that your fingers tasted like chocolate and I haven't eaten in a little while," I apologized. 

"Hey it's alright… You just kinda freaked me out there for a second," He said putting his hand behind his head. Typical nervous reaction, for an anime character anyway. 

Changing the subject quickly I asked, "So what anniversary is this?"

"Our first meeting."

"You actually remember the date?!" I asked incredulously. Yeah I know… Stereotypical of me to think that all guys can't remember important dates. 

"Of course… I have all our first's written down, the dates I mean. I had actually planned our first meeting two weeks in advance."

Wow… I guess anime characters are better at this relationship thing then most human guys… Mental note: Ask Ken about this later. 

"Now shh… She's coming…" Taichi said as he ran over to my mum's room.

I sighed, and walked over to the front door, before Jennifer could knock I had already opened it. 

"You psychic or something Traci?" She asked walking inside. 

"Nope… I could see you out my window. So, where are we going?" I asked grabbing my trench. 

"Figured we just go down to GC, it's close and they still have some good stores."

"Alrighty," I said grabbing my keys and walking back towards the door. 

"Do you have your money?" She asked as I went to close it.

"No… I don't plan on buying anything. I don't need anything anyway," I said as I locked it. 

"Suit yourself…" We made our way down to her car. 

"So you drove?" I asked.

"Yup! Feels nice to be able to drive without a parent. You really should go and get your license Traci. You'll love driving."

"I'm good with having you drive me around," I said buckling my seatbelt. 

"Hey! I'm not going to drive you around just bec--" I had to stop her. 

"C'mon Jen. Just drive."

We just pulled into the Mall parking lot when I remembered something. "Shit…" I cursed silently to myself. 

"What is it?" Jen asked as we both got out of the car. 

"Nothing… It's nothing…" I told her, then added, _'Hopefully Taichi won't be too pissed at me for stealing his girlfriend…'_

"If you're sure…" She grabbed my hand. "C'mon! The Mall awaits!" I can't wait…

I'm not much of a shopper. Not typical for a teenage, or any age girl I know. I used to be. I used to beg my mum all the time to take me to the Mall. Now… now I feel like I've shopped all I can shop. Seen 

all the stores, all they can sell… All I can buy. 

Which is one reason why I didn't bring my wallet. I see so many things that I want… But know I shouldn't buy… And usually I'm good and I don't spend my money… Because really, I hate to spend it. But I can't help myself… So whenever I get dragged to the Mall by one of my friends… Which would be Jen and/or Zaira, I never bring my wallet. 

"Hey Traci! What do you think of this one?" Jen asked holding up a powder blue tank. 

"It's nice. The colour suits you," I told her walking over to where she was standing. 

"Thanks," She said slinging that one over her arm then went back to scavenging through what seemed like the endless closet of clothes. 

"You should get something."

I blinked. We hadn't said anything in a while. "I didn't being any money, remember?"

"Yeah… But I can always lend you some. I know you'll pay me back. And you don't even have to do that," After saying that she pulled something out. "There. This will look perfect on you!"

__

Tbc…

-_-** This is why I never go shopping with Jen. Ha! JJ ^^ Well I guess it's easy to figure out what she picked out for me by the title for this chap… I thought it suited well. 

Ken: Yup, yup. 

Fordina: ^^ Now, won't y'all be nice and click the little button that let's you drop a review? 


	16. Mystery Man

Okay… now I realize it's been a long time in coming but it's not my fault… seriously… 

Ken: Then whose is it?

Fordina: :: thinks :: Ah…

Ken: See? It is your fault. 

Fordina: -_-** Thank you SO much for pointing that out Ken! 

Ken: ^o^ You're welcome. 

Fordina: :: sighs :: Ah… Okay, I don't own Digimon as I've said, and as I've also said NONE of the people in this fic belong to me. They are ALL REAL and most are very good friends of mine. But yeah, I do own me so… that's like what? One out of how many? Ah well… doesn't matter. 

Enjoy and review! 

" - " = Talking.  
  
_' - ' = Thinking._

Through the Years:

A Story about Me

By: Fordina

Chapter 16- Mystery Man

Sigh. I'm standing in front of a mirror in the change room. Jen had convinced me… Convinced isn't the right word… It's more like demanded that I try on the dress she found for me. That's right a _dress_. Me! Wearing a **_dress_**! There's something very wrong with this… I'm not quite sure what it is yet but I will find out! 

"Traci! Are you done yet?! I wanna see what you look like!" Jen yelled as I continued my examination. 

It wasn't that bad really… Nice colour… It's a sort of teal I think… And it's got this funky design on the front. 

"Traci!" Geez… 

"All right, all right! I'm coming out," Grumbling I pushed the door open and stepped out. Well actually I just kinda stood in the doorway. 

"Oh wow! Traci you look great!" Jen squealed. 

"T-thanks…" Sigh… Why do I always have to blush whenever someone gives me a compliment? 

"Well! Get out here so you can look in the mirror!" She said grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the change room.

"But there's like two mirrors in there!" I protested, pointing back into the change room.

"Just c'mon!" Sighing I let her lead me over to a mirror. 

I have to admit… Which I hardly ever do… I kinda like the way I look in this. So I smiled. 

"Knew you'd like it!" She must have seen me smile. 

"Hey Jen!" A voice called from behind. I could see from the reflection in the mirror that it was one of the girls that I saw at the river's edge. 

"Hey Ange!" Jen said turning towards her. "What ya doing here?" 

"Not much. Just shopping around! You know how it is!" 

"Yeah I do!" They both laughed. I don't see the humor but hey, why not join in? So I started to laugh too. 

The both looked at me funny, "I thought it was funny…" I stated simply. Then added, "So what were we laughing at?" 

"Oh Angela, this is Traci, Traci, Angela," Jen introduced. 

"I know." Jen looked at me. 

"You do?"

"Yeah, I met her down by the river a while ago… Couple weeks or something…" I shrugged and turned back to the mirror. 

"Hey that's right! I knew I had heard that name somewhere before!" Angela told us. She turned back to Jen. "So Jen… How's your mystery man?" Angela asked nudging Jen in the ribs.

"Mystery man?" I asked looking at them both in the mirror's reflection. 

"Yeah… Jen has a boyfriend but none of us, her friends or her parents for that matter, have seen him. She's given us little tidbits of info before but nothing so that we would know what he looked like," Angela told me. So Jen is making everyone think that she's got a mystery man huh… 

"Oh…?" I said giving Jen a quick glance. I think she got the message because she nodded her head slightly. "I've met him."

"You have!?" Angela yelled running over to me. "What's his name?!" 

"I can't tell you. I promised Jen I would _never_ say a word to anyone. Until she told me too," I had to smirk. This was just too much fun. "All I will tell you is this," I crouched lower so I was whispering into her ear. "Is that you'll never know who he is."

"Hey!" Angela said swatting my shoulder. "Jen! C'mon! You told her and I've known you longer!" Okay… She was whining now. Not very appealing if you ask me. 

"Actually Ange… That's not true," She smiled. "I've known Traci here since we were like eight or something," Ooh… She got ya there Angie. [A/N: Don't tell Angela that I called her Angie… She would hurt me ^o~]

"Really? Where did you guys meet? I've never heard you talk about her before," Angela asked. 

"Well… I kinda forgot that we had met. But we met in an art class; we were in the same class for what… A year?" She looked towards me. I shrugged, I don't remember going to any art class. She knew that. "Oh right…" But it just clicked. 

"'Oh right' what?" Angela asked. 

"Nothing. Just that we don't like to talk about the art class… Um, maybe I'll tell you later," Great save Jen Jen. "Well anyway… Um, take that dress off Traci, I'm gonna buy it for you."

"Oh no you aren't! Why buy me a dress that I'm probably never going to wear?! I don't wear dress'!" I protested. 

"Oh trust me, you're gonna wear this one! Now c'mon! We still have many more shops to explore!" Sighing I went back into the change room to well… change. 

I hate change rooms… I just get this constant feeling that I'm being watched… And all the mirrors in them don't help me one bit. 

"Traci!"

"I'm coming!" I yell back as I walk out of the room. "Sheesh… Do you have to be so loud?!" 

"Of course! I learn from the best," She winked at me. 

"Or maybe it's the other way around?" I teased as we made our way to the front counter. "Jen… You don't have to… I don't need i--" I started to protest but she stopped me. 

"Nah uh! I will have none of that! I am buying you this and there is nothing, I repeat nothing, you can do about it!"

Bowing my head I reluctantly let her buy the damned thing. 

__

Tbc…

Well, that's this chapter. 

Ken: They seem kind of short for the work that you do. 

Fordina: :: shrugs :: Kinda, but there's still quite a few chapters left so, all is well. 

Well, I hope you enjoyed that and if you did… review! If not review anyway. 


	17. Coming to an Understanding

Dishing out another one for all of you, I seriously hope at least one person is still reading this… 

Ken: I'm sure someone is.

Fordina: That's reassuring I guess. 

Ken: You guess?

Fordina: Yeah. That's all you get to-night Ken-chan. 

Okay, don't own Digmon, or anybody in this fic, all real people, very real indeed.. 

Enjoy!

" - " = Talking.  
  
_' - ' = Thinking._

Through the Years:

A Story about Me

By: Fordina

Chapter 17- Coming to An Understanding 

"Jen… We've been here for hours!" I complained as we exited another shop. We had lost Angela somewhere along the way. Who knows where she went off to. 

"Oh stop complaining! I'm just getting started!" I sigh and look down at my watch. Krymity Jones! 

"Jen! We've been here for like… five hours! And you're _just_ getting started?!" 

"Well yeah! I'm a shopper girl! And by the end of this trip you will be too!" Oh gods… 

"Oh gods…" 

"Hey look!" Jen said pointing to one of the booths that they have all around the sidewalks of the Mall. 

"What…?!" I groaned as she pulled me towards one of them. 

"See? The Mall has something for everyone!" She said showing me a cart that was full of precious gems. 

Holy krymity! They have a crystal ball! And it's a beaut too. I walk over to it and check out the price. As usual _way_ too much for me. 

"What is it?" Jen asked walking up beside me. 

"It's a crystal. Like the ones that those fake psychics use," I told her. "I'm trying to learn how to use one for real… But I can't really learn until I can afford to buy one," I laughed. "But I keep spending my money on Tarot decks…" 

"You'll get one," The way she said that… _"You'll get one."_… She's going to do something stupid. I just know it. 

"You're not going to go and do something stupid like buy me one… Right?" 

"Of course not!" That didn't convince me. 

"Jennifer promise me that you won't be stupid and spend all that money on me okay?"

"Hey, can't I spend a little money on my friends without being yelled at?!" Defensive. 

"Calm down. I wasn't yelling okay? I just don't want you blowing all your hard earned money on something as stupid as this crystal, or me."

"Stop that," Huh?

"Stop what?"

"Stop putting yourself down! You do it way too much!" 

"I… put myself down?" 

"All the time! Just now you called yourself stupid, before you were inquiring that you weren't pretty, you always say that you aren't good enough," I stopped her. 

"But I always thought those things were true," I'm truly confused. 

"Well they aren't okay? You're smart, you're pretty, Ken will vouch with me on that one, and you are good enough okay?" 

Geez… Seriously I'm not used to people caring. So I practically have to walk away from to Jen to hide well… All the emotions that are on my face I guess. 

"Traci?" She asked coming up behind me. 

"I know that I tend to put myself down a lot… Okay all the time… But really, that's all I know how to do… I've never been a positive person like you Jen. Probably never will be. But… I'm willing to give it a go for a little while," I said turning back around. 

"Good."

When we got back to my house I opened the door to a very, _very_ angry Taichi.

"Oh… Hi Taichi," I said hesitantly. "Um… How's it goin'?" I asked trying to slip past him. 

"Traci! How could you just leave me here?!" He yelled throwing his hands up into the air. "Do you know how close I came to being caught by whoever that guy was?!" Still yelling. 

"I'm sorry Taichi! Okay? I didn't mean to forget, but Jen and I had planned to go shopping and I didn't know that she took so long to shop!"

"She's one of your best friends! How can you _not_ know how long it takes for her to shop?!" 

"I don't know! I just kinda re-met her at the beginning of this year y'know! And will you please stop yelling at me?!" I was near tears here. Today had _not_ been one of the best days. 

"Look, Traci I'm sorry. It looks like you've had a rough day," Taichi said walking over to me. 

"Yeah… I guess you could say that," I said wiping a tear that slipped from my eye off my cheek. 

"Care to share?" 

I smiled, "Not really…"

"Oh c'mon, it'll make you feel better," He put a hand on my shoulder. 

"I'm fine… Really…" I said looking up at him. 

"Hey, just know that I'm here if you need me 'kay?" He pulled me into a hug. 

"Yeah… Thanks Taichi," I said hugging him back. 

__

Tbc…

Hmm… this one is a little bit corny… I just realized this…

Ken: Just?

Fordina: Yes, just. 

Ken: Sure?

Fordina: Yes! I am! Seriously! Geez Ken-chan… :: shakes head :: I think you've been hanging around Daisuke too much lately. 

Ken: :: shakes head :: 

Fordina: :: nods head :: 

Ken: :: shakes head :: 

Fordina: :: nods head :: 

Ken: :: shakes head :: 

Fordina: :: nods he—:: Hold on… I'm not doing this with you! Okay, please all you lovely people that are reading this… drop a review for me? ^o^ Thank you all! 


	18. Because I'm Better Then You

Sorry this took so long, I'll try and get them out sooner for now on. It's almost done anyway… just a few more chapters to go!

Ken: Then you can concentrate on all your other stories.

Fordina: Haha, yeah. Let's hope. 

Well, I hope you enjoy so… 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or anybody in this fic. Well, except me I guess. 

" - " = Talking.  
  
_' - ' = Thinking._

Through the Years:

A Story about Me

By: Fordina

Chapter 18- Because I'm Better Then You 

I'm in my room, staring at myself in my mirror. I'm in the dress that Jen insisted on buying for me. And I'm just kinda staring. Not really believing what I'm seeing. 

I looked good. I've never seen, or even dreamed that I would ever like the way that I look, especially in a dress. 

Maybe… maybe I like it because it was bought out of kindness rather then just because I need more clothes. Which I don't, I'm perfectly happy with what I have. 

But that never seemed to be enough for my mother. Always needed to buy more. I sigh. 

I turn my head at the sound of my door opening. Jen stood in the doorway, makeup bag in hand. What the…? 

"Jen…? What are you doing here…?" I asked slowly, sorta afraid of the answer. 

"I'm here to help you get ready," She said walking into my room. 

"Get ready…? Get ready for what?" 

"You'll see," She pushed me down so that I was sitting on my bed. 

"Jen what are you--" My questions go unanswered for she starts to put lipstick on me. 

"Hmm… This colour should be good," She started to apply eye shadow. 

"Jen… Really, why are you doing this?" I asked pushing her hand away from my eye. 

"It's a surprise. Please just trust me on this one okay?" She asked waving the little brush thing in front of my face. 

"Yeah whatever…" 

What felt like an eternity later Jen was finally done. 

"There. Have a look," Walking over to my mirror I looked my face over. Jen did a good job. Then again she probably puts makeup on more then I do. 

"Wow… You're good. I can hardly tell it's me I mean I'm actually pr--" I stop as I see her face. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Are you going to tell me why you did this now? Or do I have to wait until I go to wash it all off?" I asked folding my arms over my chest. 

"You ain't taking that off for a while girl. Now come on, we're going out," She said grabbing my arm and pulling me out of my room.

"But wait! I have to tell my mum!" I protested. 

"She already knows. I've made all the plans. Now all we have to do is show up."

She had that look in her eyes again… That look she got when she first insisted on reading what was in my notebook. 

"Jen…?" I was becoming a bit scared. 

"You'll see," Was all she said as she pulled me out of my house and into her car.

Around thirty minutes later we pull up to what I assume is someone's house. 

"Um… Where are we?" I asked once I saw Jen start to get out of the car. 

"My friends house. It's a party. So c'mon!" 

Oh my gods… She brought me to a party? A party?! With people she knows?! More than likely most of the people in there hate me. Like I said… I'm not that well liked… I've known a lot of these people since elementary school and well… I don't think I have to go into that again. 

Jen has to practically drag me into the house. 

_'I don't want to do this… I don't want to do this…'_ I kept repeating in my head. 

Once we got inside it seemed as if everything stopped and all were staring at us. But as soon as Jen closed the door… Everything went back to normal. No one was looking at us… No one was staring… I was broken out of my trance as Jen started to say something. 

"There's Ash, c'mon! I'm gonna introduce you to all my friends," I just let her drag me over there. I can feel the eyes… They're all looking at me… Whispering, asking each other why I'm here… Why the freak girl is here… 

We get over to a corner and I can see all the girls that I had met on the riverbank. And a few others that I didn't know.

"Hey guys!" Jen greeted as we went up to them. 

"Hey Jen!" They chorused back. It's like they're all in sync with each other… Kinda scary if you ask me… 

"God… She brought her…?" Oh yes… I know that voice… The one named Kamila. Oh how I would love to… 

My thoughts are cut as Jen starts to talk, "Guys, this is Traci," She pulls me closer to them since I was steadily trying to back my way out the door. "Traci, you know Angela, and this is Ashley, Sara, Kamila, Cindy," I had to hold back my gag as I looked at those two again. "Laura," She has kinda dirty blonde hair… sorta shoulder length. "Teresa," Short girl, long light brown hair. [A/N: Can't draw a Chibi Teresa! 'Cause she's always Chibi!! Gomen… Inside joke ^o^] "Izzy," Again short with shoulder length kinda dark brown hair with lighter high lights. "Chelsea," Short, with light brown hair up in a ponytail. "And Keri," Tall… Probably as tall as me, since she's wearing heels, and long brown hair. 

"Hey," They chorused once again. 

"Hi…" I said timidly. 

"Jen we were hoping that when we said you could bring one guest that you would bring your mystery man," Sara said slightly disappointed. This girl looks familiar. I think… I think we've been in the same class before… In elementary school that is. Hmm… That might explain why she doesn't dare look me straight in the eye. We probably just recognized each other at the same time. Because she wasn't afraid to look at me when we met at the river. 

"Yeah well… I like to keep you guys in suspense," Jen told them winking. "And besides, I wanted to show Traci a good time," They all gave her quizzical glances. "She's been kinda down lately," I heard Jen whisper to them. 

"So yeah… Traci here tells me that she's met Jen's mystery man," Angela told them. They all turn to stare at me wide eyed. Even Sara. 

"You've met him?!" Ashley squeaked. I nodded mutely. 

"So what's he like?! What does he look like?! Who is he?! What's his name?! Is he hot?!" All these questions were thrown at me at once and I had to take a step back in surprise. But one question was heard loudest over them all. 

"How come you got to meet him and we didn't?" It was the one named Kamila who spoke the question. And I have the perfect answer. 

"Because I'm better then you," And I walked off in the other direction. I could tell they were all gaping at me wide mouthed. Probably Jen the most. Why? Because I that's probably the most conceited thing I've ever said in my life. 

__

Tbc…

Well, another chapter done, and another one on the way. 

Drop a review if you feel kind. 


	19. Answers and Realizations

Here's the 19th chapter to this story I hope you all are enjoying it so far! 

Disclaimer: Same as all the other chapters. You should know that by now. 

" - " = Talking.  
  
_' - ' = Thinking._

Through the Years:

A Story about Me

By: Fordina

Chapter 19- Answers and Realizations 

It's later on at the party and Jen is making me apologize to her friends for what I said. But she did say that it was good to see me smile, and act like that. She actually told me to do it more often, just as long as it's not making fun of her friends in the process. 

"Alright I'll go and apologize. There's something I would like to ask one of them anyway…" I told Jen as we walked back over to the little group. 

I cleared my throat and they all looked at me. "Gomen nasai minna-san," I had to smirk at all the confused faces. I got a nudge in the ribs and an annoyed 'ahem' from Jennifer. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry," I said in an annoyed tone. I gave a glance at Jen that asked, 'happy?' She nodded and the group started talking again. 

Sara was a little bit away from the group so I thought it'd be okay to go and have a little chat with her. 

"Sara-san?" I asked walking over to her. 

"Yeah…?" Hesitant and she still won't look at me. 

"You can look at me you know. I'm not contagious," Seriously I was ready to _make_ her look at me. 

"I-I don't know what you're talking about…" Suuure…

"Sure you don't. What school did you go to in elementary?" 

"B-Belmont…" Scared. She's scared of me. "L-look… I'll do whatever you want… Just… Don't hurt me." She started to back up and turn away. 

"Damnit Sara!" I hissed. "I'm not going to hurt you! Look at me damnit!" By this time I had grabbed her chin and yanked it so she was looking into my eyes. "I can't turn you to stone just by looking at you." She's shaking; she's shaking with fear. She's completely petrified of me. "Why can't all you people forget the past?" I asked quietly. 

"B-because you're too real… Every kid was afraid of something imaginary, but… but you were real."

I let go of her chin and she runs off. No one will ever forget… I walk over to a corner and slump down. Knees to my chest head on my knee's arms tied around myself. They'll always be afraid of me… No one will ever forget… Before I could stop it a small sob breaks through my lips, just as a single tears streaks down my face. 

_'I can't take this anymore! I want out of here!'_ I screamed in my head. 

_'Traci-koi… You need to calm down. It isn't that bad.'_

'Yes it is! You don't understand Ken… You don't know…'

'I don't know what it's like to have people being terrified of me? To have them run away whenever I come near? Okay so they might not have been human… But I know Traci.'

'I guess you do… It's just… I'm tired of it… And I still get these goddamn visions… They'll still be afraid of me even when or I should say if I stop having them won't they?'

'More then likely. But Traci remember… You do have people that love you. Me most of all. I'll always be here. As will Jennifer, Taichi, your parents,' I snorted, _'Hey, don't give me that they both love you.'_

'I know…'

'And if it's too much to take you know you can always come back here… My mother loved you.' He joked. 

__

'I may have to take you up on that.'

'It wouldn't be forever you know that. But just for a little break.'

'Thanks Ken. Ashiteru.'

'Ashiteru Traci-koi,' I felt soft lips on mine. _'I'll see you later.'_

'Ja.'

"I love you…" I whispered. 

"Traci? Who you talkin' too?" It was Jen. She's sitting next to me; I hadn't heard her come up to me. 

"No one…" I said wiping the tear away. 

"Why are you crying?" She put an arm around my shoulder. 

"What are you talkin' about? I'm not crying," Another tear escaped. 

"A huh… And I'm the queen of England," She said sarcastically.

"Really?! Well… evening m-lady," I said in a British accent. 

"Quit it," She shoved my shoulders. "Really, why are you crying?" 

"Alright, alright, you got me. I was crying."

"Yes, but _why_?" She said emphasizing the word 'why'. 

"I don't want to burden you with my problems…" Yeah… I knew that wasn't going to work. 

"I don't care! Burden me!" I think she was getting ready to strangle me. 

"Okay… okay… I'll tell you," I said finally giving in. 

"Good, now explain."

"Not here… And probably not to-night… But I'll tell you okay? I promise."

"Hmm… You're promises are not to be taken lightly. All right, you will tell me when you're ready. And if you're not ready by to-morrow you're gonna tell me anyway."

__

Tbc…

And that's the end of that one. Hope you liked it and please leave a note! A comment. Or even just your name as a review. I really don't care… 

Ja!


	20. Toucan Earrings

Two more chapters and this story is done! Whoo! I love it but I can't wait until it's all uploaded and over with. 

Disclaimed: Should I really even have to tell you…?

" - " = Talking.  
  
_' - ' = Thinking._

Through the Years:

A Story about Me

By: Fordina

Chapter 20- Toucan Earrings 

"Ken… Okay I know this is a lot to ask but I have to ask it… Um… Can I… Can I… Damnit why is this so hard?!" I'm sitting on my bed trying to figure out how to get Ken to introduce himself to Zaira. "Okay… This should _not_ be this hard…"

"What shouldn't?" 

"Ken!" I whirled around in surprise. "W-what are you doing here?" I asked surprised but still happy to see him. 

"Well… I thought I'd come by to see you. Since I hadn't see you in a few days," He wrapped his arms around my waist. 

"Oh… Well, since you're here… I have something to ask you…" Well, here goes nothing. 

"Anything," He kissed my forehead. 

"Okay… It's going to sound kinda strange."

"I would expect nothing less from you," He teased. I swatted him on the shoulder. 

"Hey! Grr… Either way, I… I need you to come and meet a friend of mine…" I said twisting the fabric of his shirt… Since I couldn't get a good hold on my own. 

"Is that all?" He started to laugh. I don't see the humor in this! "Traci if you wanted me to meet your friends, all you had to do was ask. It's not like I'm going to say no. I already told you. I can't say no to you."

"Yes, but the last time you said that you still sent me home…" I said pouting. 

"Yes. But that was for your own safety. This is just meeting a bunch of teenagers!"

"Actually… Just one. I only have three friends in this world… And one of them moved so…" I said slowly lowering my head onto his chest. 

"When do I meet her?" Ken asked smoothing out my hair. 

"I'm meeting Zaira outside in an hour," Ken nodded. "So… You don't mind meeting her?"

"Of course, if she's your friend then she's worthy of seeing me."

"Man… You've been hanging around Daisuke or Taichi for _way_ too long!" 

"Now, now. I'm allowed to be conceited every once and a while."

"I guess so. So, get out I need to change."

"Aww…" I left him no room for argument as I pushed him out the door.

"Don't think so mister… Seriously, too much time with those two!" I closed the door in his face. "Sheesh…" I sighed as I went over to my closet. Grabbing the first shirt and pants that I saw, which was a tank that has a peace sign then a heart then a cow on it to signify 'Peace, Love and Cows'. I love this shirt, and a pair of black flares, I put them on and then headed over to my hook to pick out the jewelry for the day. 

Jade pendent, wish pendent, dragon rings, toucan earring's, what? They're cute! … Watch… And my stone onyx. Why do I carry around a stone you ask? Because, I feel it brings me good luck. Stupid huh?

"Traci? You done yet?" Ken yelled from behind my door. 

"Yeah Ken… Keep you socks on. I'm coming out," As I said that I walked over to where my hat rack was and grabbed Takeru's hat. No, not really his, but it looks exactly like it, and then I opened, walked out, closed and locked my bedroom door. I kept the key around a bracelet that I wear. 

"Why did you lock it?" Ken asked as we walked over to the front door. 

"Because I don't trust Kevin. I've already caught him snooping around my room once. So I'm going to make sure he doesn't have the chance to do it again."

"Oh…"

Walking out the front door I locked it and went to sit down on the steps leading up to the door. 

"Ken… Can anyone else but me see you?" I asked placing my head on my fists. 

"Only when I want them too… I can become as visible and as realistic as you whenever I want," He told me as he put an arm around my shoulder. 

"Oh… So, are you visible now?" 

"Not yet. Let's surprise you friend a little," He had a gleam in his eye. I liked it. 

"Yes! Let's! I've been fretting over how to prove to Zaira that you _are_ real, and that I _do_ know you and that I truly _am_ your girlfriend… Which I can't believe myself sometimes…" I blushed.

"Well you should believe it more often. Because I don't plan to ever leave you," He kissed the top of my head. 

I leaned into him. "I'll try…" He took my hand and entwined our fingers. 

"Hey TL! What are you waiting for—whoa!" Zaira said as she came walking up to my house. "What in gods name are you doing?!" Again I must have looked pretty funny. But not as funny as I looked when my mum almost caught me kissing with Ken. 

I sat up straight and then stood up. "Ahh… Hey Zai-chan," I could hear Ken laughing behind me for the nickname. 

From the corner of my eye I could see Ken get up, walk over to where Zaira was standing and then tap her right shoulder. Zaira looked to the right, then to the left. I could hardly keep in my laughter. 

"What are you laughing at TL?" Zaira asked putting her hands on her hips in frustration. Ken mimicked her. And as she talked he moved his mouth too. "TL!" Zaira screamed. 

I looked at Ken and sent a message saying that that was enough. Nodding he slowly made himself visible to the outside world. I looked at him one more time and he gave me an 'okay' sign with his fingers. 

"Zai-chan… I'd like you to meet Ken Ichijouji, my boyfriend."

"TL… I know you want to believe this but it can't be healthy… Seriously… You can't keep going on about this… dream… that you have."

"Zaira, just look behind you please," I instructed her. 

Turning around slowly Zaira suddenly gasped loudly as she saw the person standing behind her. 

"Oh my god! You're… You're Ken Ichijouji!"

__

Tbc…

  
And thus ends another chapter. 

I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed ^o^


	21. Terrified of Me

One more then this is OVER. I hope you liked it! 

" - " = Talking.  
  
_' - ' = Thinking._

Through the Years:

A Story about Me

By: Fordina

Chapter 21- Terrified of Me 

"Yes Zai-chan, that's Ken. Ken, this is Zaira," I introduced. 

"Nice to meet you Zaira, Traci has told me a lot about you." Ken said as he extended his hand. 

Zaira took it shaking slightly. 

"See Zai-chan. I told you I wasn't crazy!" I told her smiling smugly. 

"W-wait a minute, h-how do I know that this isn't just some guy dressed in a costume?!" She demanded. She won't let me win this one will she?

"I guess you'll just have to believe me then. Because this is all the proof that you're gonna get," I told her. 

"For now," I heard Ken whisper. 

Sighing I walked over to Ken and Zaira and grabbed both their hands. "Well? What are we waiting for! Let's go have some fun!" And I ran off. 

A fun filled day it was. We went all over town… Twice I think. But now I'm home. Waiting for Jennifer to come over. 

I've been dreading this for… well since the party really. I don't want to have to tell her about… Me. 

I knew this was going to come sooner or later. And I guess it is better that it's sooner rather then later. Although having it later would mean I would have had more time to pre-pare. But hey… no time like the present right? Wrong, I rather have the future. Don't want the past that's for sure. 

I'm knocked out of my thoughts as I hear the doorbell. To lazy to get up I yell that the doors open and to come on in. A minute later Jen's standing above me, looking down at me with a sad face. 

"Don't look at me like that," I told her frowning. 

"Traci?" She asked sitting down on my bed. 

"What?" I ask glumly. 

"You gonna tell me what got you so upset at the party now?"

"No."

She sighed, "Traci…"

Seeing that she wasn't going to give up I try to give something that she'll believe; "It was all the people… I'm… not used to crowded places. You could say that I'm somewhat claustrophobic…" Which is somewhat true. I do have a small case of claustrophobia. 

"Traci I already knew that," She took my hand, "I talked to Sara," She told me. 

Kuso! That little git never did know how to keep her mouth shut!

"A-and what did the little… um, I mean what did she tell you?" I cursed myself for my fumble. 

"Nothing, she denied talking to you," Good, she had enough smarts in her to keep her mouth shut. "But from what you just said you did talk to her," Oh Jen's a smart one. Damn her and her ability to get anything out of me!

"Okay, okay you win, I'll tell you whatever it is that you want to know!" I relented. I might as well tell her… She'll find out eventually anyway.

"Glad we see eye to eye," She smiled. 

Sighing I brace myself for a long tale… "Where do you want me to start?" 

"Why don't you tell me why Sara denied talking to you," That one was simple enough. 

"Because she's terrified of me," I said simply. 

"B-but why?"

"Because of what I am, what I see, I'm surprised they haven't put me in the loony bin yet!" I cried. 

"Traci, you're not crazy! I know that! I see them too! I know you may think that this is crazy… because under any other circumstances it would be! But they're real… I thought you knew that already…"

I looked at her confused. "Um… Jen? What are you talking about?"

"Tai and the others… What were you talking about?" She said looking at me just as confused if not more so. 

"No, no, no, no, no… No, Jen I wasn't talking about them! I know they're real, I feel it, I sense it. But this is something entirely different…" I sigh as she looks at me expectantly. "Why Sara is so terrified of me is because I see things I shouldn't."

"Well… That doesn't sound too…" I cut her off. 

"It might not sound it but if you saw what I saw sometimes you would freak out, I mean literally freak. I've seen them since I was maybe… of I don't know, four or five years of age. And in kindergarten, I made the mistake of telling someone. A friend. You know her actually, Amelia is her name. And she, unknowingly, ruined my life…" I go on to tell her everything. And since she actually wanted to know I don't leave out any detail. Even on how my, Zaira calls it, my 'obsession' with Ken began. How I slowly pushed myself away from reality and into a place were I much rather live. To how I purposely overdosed on my medication… to the cutting. All the good and depressing stuff! And by the end of it all she was crying. Full out tears. 

"Why are you crying Jen?" 

"God Traci… I'm… I'm so sorry… I… I didn't know any of this…" I looked at her confused. 

"Of course you didn't. I've never told anyone any of this but you and… Chantelle," I looked down at my lap sadly as I mentioned her name. 

"Oh Traci…" She leaned in forward and wrapped me in a hug. Tentatively I hugged back, angrily forcing back some of my own tears. 

"Hey, it's okay Jen. I'm fine… Really. I… I promised Chantelle that I would never try any of that again…"

"But Chantelle's not here so how do I know that you won't?" Jen asked me pulling out of the hug. 

"Well… I'll promise you," I told her simply. I never go back on a promise. Especially one made for my best friends.

"Say it."

"Huh?"

"Say it out loud, promise me that you won't do any of that again!" 

"All right… I promise never to… do any of that stuff again…" I had to force the words out of my mouth. 

"What stuff?" Oh she wasn't going to make this easy on me was she?

"Never to… hurt myself in anyway again…" I try again. 

"Promise me," I thought I just did!

"I did."

"Again, please!" 

"I promise never to do anything to hurt… myself. Happy?" I asked somewhat irritated. 

"Very."

__

Tbc…

  
And there you have it. The last chap should be up soon! So, be ready for it! 


	22. Couldn't Be Happier

Last one! Read and enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I'll do it for the last chappy… 

I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR ME!

There. 

" - " = Talking.  
  
_' - ' = Thinking._

Through the Years:

A Story about Me

By: Fordina

Chapter 22- Couldn't Be Happier 

Gods, school is finally over. It's been a… different year. I mean… it's not every year that you meet the Anime character of your dreams… Um… does that sound as weird to anyone else as it does to me? 

Well, I'm here at the park near our school. It's just Jen, Zaira, and me. Well actually… Taichi and Ken are supposed to join us soon. 

I never pictured myself as a happy person… but I'm actually happy, very happy in fact. I've… started to get along with my mother again. And I'm even tolerating Kevin. Even if I don't want to. But… he makes my mum happy. And I like it when she's happy. Because, it makes me happy. [A/N: _Sorta_]

It's been almost a full year since I met Ken for real. And I couldn't be gladder that it did happen! Everything if going great, and I couldn't be more pleased!

Zaira has now met all the Digidestined, and is sorry she ever doubted me! But again… can you really blame her? Anime characters coming to life? Or… coming to our dimension… or… Oh I still do **_not_** get how he got here… But it doesn't really matter anymore, because he's here, and I don't plan on getting rid of him any time soon. 

Jen is still with Taichi, although she hates it when I call him that… which I don't get because it is his full name but… oh well. As far as my knowledge goes it's going on two years for those two… and I couldn't be happier for her. 

All three of us are still friends, obviously, and do something together practically every chance we get. Which isn't a lot mind you since both Jen and Zaira have jobs. I'll get one soon… well… some day anyway. 

As for me… I'm happy that's all I really know to say. And before I was never really happy, and like I said, never pictured myself being happy. But now… I have two great friends… fourteen if you count all the Digidestined. Oh yeah… we're all buds. We go down to the Digital World often to hang with them. Sometimes Ken even just takes me to his world. It's always so cool… well c'mon! You get to become an Anime character! What more is there to like?! 

And I've kept my promise, and I plan to keep it forever more. Like I said, I don't break promises that I make to people. Well… okay so there have been exceptions. But I had good reasons! Reasons that I will not go into right now… or ever for that matter. 

"Hey TL!" Zaira called waving a hand in front of my face. 

Blinking my eyes I snap out of my trance like state and look up at Zaira who was holding a slurpee is her left hand. 

"Yeah?" I asked once I found my voice. 

"Well… when you spaced out we all went and got us some slurpee's," I blinked again, had I spaced out for that long? "I was just wondering if you wanted a sip of mine," She said handing me the… what was that?

"Um… what's in it?" I asked cringing as I saw something float around in it. 

"Oops… That's Jen's. I think she put skittles in it or something… I don't know," Eww… Well, Jen did always have an odd taste. 

Oh! And did I tell you that some of my memory is coming back? I can actually remember some of the art class that I met Jen in!

"Ohh…" I said trying to hold back my disgust. "Um… No thanks, I'll leave that to Jen…" I said pushing it away. 

Zaira shrugged, "'Kay," and walked over to Jen. 

I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder, "How ya doing?" Ken whispered in my ear. 

"I'm fine… just… doing a re-cap," I told him. 

"Oh?" He raised his eye brow's, "A re-cap of what?" He asked.

"Not much… just… this year and… stuff…" I told him. 

"Stuff?" He asked again. 

"Yeah, stuff…" I told him leaning on his shoulder. 

"Mind elaborating the word 'stuff' for me?" 

"Actually… I do mind," I grinned and glanced up at him. He pouted, "Oh don't give me that! You know that look doesn't work on me!" Even as I said it I could feel my walls crumbling. He was just too cute. So, in saying that, I pinched his cheeks, "Oh," I gushed, "You are just TOO cute when you do that!" It's funny because he pouted even more as he rubbed his cheeks, hehe… they're turning red. 

"Aww! Look at the two love birds!" Taichi yelled his arm slung protectively around Jen's shoulder. 

"Yeah… like you're the one to talk!" Zaira yelled from behind. Tai blushed and looked at her, glaring. Jen nudged him in the ribs. 

"Ow!" He cried. 

"Don't glare at her!" She hissed. It's all a very funny sight actually, in saying that, I start to laugh. Jen looks over to me and glares, I can see something in Tai's eyes… 

"Don't glare at her!" Tai tsk'ed as he smacked Jen upside the head. 

"Hey!" She yelled as he started running down the small field. She ran after him, "Tai Kamiya!" She exclaimed running after him. Ahh the energy of soccer players. Wish I had it. 

Well… if you thought I was laughing before… I was REALLY laughing now… they looked… too funny for words. 

All in all, I guess it wasn't that bad a year… I mean looking back at all I did… all I saw… all the people that I met… even if I could do without a few of them. And I'm happy. I know I've said this too many times already, but I'm going to say it again. I'm happy. And I'll be happy as long as I have Ken by my side. As well as my friends… Wow, it feels nice to say the word friends and not just mean maybe two or three people. It's a good feeling really. 

I look up at Ken and smile, he smiles back and leans in closer, closing my eyes we share a small sweet kiss. It's bliss. 

"Love you," I said snuggling up to him. 

"Love you too Traci, love you too…" He murmured kissing the top of my head. 

Yes… I'm happy. And I plan to stay like this for a while. 

Owari! 

And that's it folks. So… what did you think? I'm sure it could have been better, but then again, once you read through something that you wrote you can _always _find some way to scrutinize it. Which I've done many a times. 

But that's it for this one. I hope you all liked it… and if you did I would appreciate a review or two. ^o^ 


End file.
